An Awakened Destiny
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: What if Darken Rahl had a sister no one knew about. What if she really wasn't what she seemed? Richard and Kahlan stumble upon Avery the thrice blessed Confessor. But is she really trying to help them? Is Avery really trying to help Richard and Kahlan defeat her brother or is she causing more harm then good?
1. Chapter 1

**An Awakened Destiny**

**(set after bloodlines in season 1)**

"Hello, sister" My brother Darken Rahl called out to me.

"I haven't seen you since the Seeker was found. What do you want this time?"

"When did you become so bitter, Avery?"

"I don't know since I haven't been out of this place since I can remember. And you know I get an agiel thrusted at me every two minutes."

"It's a precaution"

"Just like the experiment with Giller. I really enjoyed having that done" the sarcasm dripped from my words.

"You are a liability"

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and slapped him across the face. I knew I would pay for it later.

"So much for family" I muttered.

He left the room.

My name is Avery Solstice Rahl and I am 22 years old. My father was Panis Rahl. He wanted to make sure the prophecy came true. So he disguised himself and fathered a child with the Mother Confessor of the time. When Darken Rahl found out, he ordered his army to capture me. I've been at the People's Palace since I can remember. I've never been treated like a Rahl. It's always Avery what's going to happen? Or Avery are they lying to me? They call me the thrice blessed Confessor. I can hear people's thoughts, get glimpses of the future and confess people. Confession takes more of a toll on me. Most Confessors's become faint when they confess a person, I actually pass out. I can also take away a confession if necessary. And sometimes I become violently ill for no reason. And for my gift is why he wants me. There's only been one like me before and she lived over 4000 years ago. All I know is her power consumed her and they had to burn her on a stake to keep here from coming back. That's why he keeps me here. He doesn't want to lose the one thing he has that the Seeker doesn't, me.

I got out of the bed in my room and put on a red dress. It had a corset top with long sleeves in stitched over the left breast was the Rahl insignia. I left my bedroom and walked into my brother's.

"Leave us" he said to the general who was in the room when I walked in.

"You wanted to see me"

"Where are the three boxes of Orden?"

"Two are with Jennsen, the pristinely ungifted, but because of her gift I cannot see where she is taking them. It's very blurry and a get little glimpses its hard to tell where she is. The third is with the wizard and he is with the girl, therefore I can't see him clearly either."

"Is anything going to happen"

"Nothing of importance. I heard about what happened with Giller. So, Kahlan went into the Con Dar, blood rage. Good to know I wasn't the only one. You shouldn't have wasted your time on him. I knew he was going to fail."

He pulled out an agiel and thrusted it at my hip. I feel to my knees. I've been getting use to the pain but it still hurts sometimes.

"Since I can trust no one else, my dear sister, you are going to check on some one for me." He said.

"What do you want with me now?"

"You are going to a Fort near the town of Grayson. To check on the captain, there. Some people say he is being too leant. And I want to make sure he uses the Whispers where he is told to. You leave tomorrow morning."

I turned and left the room. I packed a satchel with my white confessor's dress and a plain brown dress. I would travel in the red one I was wearing. I went to bed; the journey in the morning would be a long one about a day's ride.

I walked into the stables, seeing ten Dragon Core D'Haran soldiers waiting to escort me. That's two more than Rahl gets.

"Well, this is going to be fun"

"Bind her hands" The general said.

A soldier came up and wrapped the rope around my hands.

"I thought I could trust you, Nathaniel"

"Precautions from Master Rahl" he shrugged.

We were off.

Later in the day, when we were closer to the Fort I heard the general say" Be ready for anything. The Seeker is in this area."

**Richard's POV**

Kahlan and I were walking on a path. I heard something in the distance. Horses, maybe?

"Kahlan" I nudged towards the forest.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming"

Kahlan and I walked into the forest and behind some bushes. Ten Dragon Core Soldiers rode up surrounding a girl with dark curly hair in red. Her hands were bound. I was about to get up. Kahlan stopped me.

"We can't take on ten of the Dragon Core. Richard"

"The girl's hands are bound. She must mean something to Rahl. Why else would he have so many of the Dragon Core protecting her?"

"It's too dangerous, who knows what she can do"

All of a sudden, these men came and started to attack the soldiers.

"Protect the girl" one screamed.

Kahlan and I ran out to help. I watched the girl as I fought. She pulled a knife out of her boot and cut her bindings. A D'Haran soldier ran up to her. She grabbed his neck, and then passed out.

"Kahlan, She's a confessor!" I screamed.

Kahlan ran over and killed the guy about to kill the soldier the girl confessed. She turned around and confessed a soldier from another quad of D'Haran soldiers that came to help. A few minutes later after the fighting ended, I walked over to Kahlan. She was crotched beside the girl.

"Do you really think she's a Confessor?" Kahlan asked.

"I saw her confess a man"

"But they said there were no others"

"Maybe, they didn't know about her"

A D'Haran soldier walked up to us. Kahlan stood up.

"What's your name?" Kahlan asked him.

"Nathaniel Redfern" He replied.

"Who is she?"

"Avery Rahl. She is Master Rahl's younger sister."

"And you've known her for how long?"

"Four years. She fell in love with one of my men when we were stationed at the People's Palace. His name was William Carter. I don't know where he is stationed today."

"What was your purpose?"

"To escort Avery safely to the fort outside of Grayson. Her purpose there, I do not know."

"Very well, you may leave us"

The soldier walked away.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" I asked Kahlan.

"He was confessed. Why I have I never seen or heard about her?"

"Maybe Giller's experiments worked….. Do you really think she's Rahl's sister."

"That is what I don't understand. The Rahl line has never had a female in it by birth, only by marriage."

"So the real question is who is she really?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some names are going to change of characters that aren't really big in the series. Sorry, I can't remember all of their names. Some events may change and I am adding some events that deal with the two new characters Avery and William. Other than that I will stay true to the series we all know and love. Please read and review!!!!!!**

**Richard's POV**

"Excuse me, Confessor" A voice from behind us said.

"Yes" Kahlan said.

"I am Archer Carver Dunn. Is there anything you need, mistress?"

"No, not now. Thank you"

Carver walked away.

"Richard, check and see what is in her bag."

I walked over to where Avery was lying. I opened her bag. Inside of it were two dresses a couple of apples, a dagger, a journey book and a necklace.

"What is in it?" Kahlan asked.

"Only thing interesting would be the journey book and this necklace."

"Bring them over here."

I walked over to Kahlan and handed her the items. She took the necklace and studied it for a moment.

"Richard, do you know what this is?"

I gave Kahlan a puzzled look.

"Avery isn't a made confessor. She is the last Mother Confessor's lost daughter. Rahl must have taken her when she was little."

"What does that have to so with this necklace?"

"It is passed down from Mother Confessor to Mother confessor. I didn't get it because Avery had it."

"If she is the last Mother confessor's daughter, why would they say she is Rahl's little sister?"

"She must have been there for a while, so that's the lie Rahl came up with. His father was known to have many suitors. Does the journey book say anything?"

I picked up the journey book and flipped through it.

"No, it doesn't say why she came here. The last entry id from Rahl wanting to know if she made it alright."

"Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell, and The Seeker, Richard Cypher" A voice behind us said.

The group of rebels, who helped us, was standing there.

"Thank you for you help" I told the person who was standing at the front of the group.

"Pleasure is ours. I never thought id be fighting along side the Mother confessor and Seeker. I'm Ash, leader of the Resistance in this area."

"Thank you for your help. Do you know what happened to the village about a league back?" Kahlan asked.

"D'Haran scum in the fort has been setting off Whispers on towns in the area. Who is this girl and why was the Dragon Core protecting her?"

"We don't know. We are going to have to wait until she wakes up" Kahlan said.

"You look like you need some rest. We have supplies and food in a cave not far from here. You may come if you like." Ash said.

"That is very kind of you. Yes, we would like to come. Richard, get Avery and her bag. You can carry her there, right?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine"

"Carver and Nathaniel, you will be coming with us." Kahlan said.

"The D'Haran scum over there, they aren't coming with us."

"They are confessed, they won't do anything to you."

"Doesn't change what they've already done."

The group started walking behind Ash; Kahlan was staying close by Carver and Nathaniel. It was nightfall before we reached the cave. Ash let us in. There were five more men in the caves. There were about seventeen men in total among Ash's group.

"You can put the girl over there" Ash said. He pointed to a cot, close to the fire.

I laid Avery on her back.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked Kahlan.

"It's hard to say. We don't know why she passed out."

**Avery's POV**

My head was pounding. I knew confessing Nathaniel would be a bad idea. I needed time to recover from the agiel. But what could I do? He was coming at me with a sword. I'm probably back at the People's Palace, Rahl is probably laughing at me and when I wake up he'll be ready to hurt me. I opened my eyes. It was very dark. I was in a cave somewhere.

"Avery?" A voice called out to me. I shoot up.

"Who are you? Where am i? How do you know my name?"

I stared at the woman in a white Confessor's dress with long, wavy dark hair.

"I'm Kahlan Amnell, the mother confessor."

"You haven't answered my question…" Mother confessor? "Are you my mother?"

"No I am not. Your mother died a few weeks back. When she died I was named the Mother Confessor."

"Okay…"

"You are in a cave not far from the Fort near Grayson. Nathaniel, the man you confessed told us who you are"

"I'm gonna have to do something about that"

"You can take away your confessions?" Kahlan asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Didn't the wizard tell you about me?"

"How do you know Zedd?"

"I've seen all of you in my visions, you, Richard and Zedd."

"You have visions?" Kahlan asked me.

"The wizard never told you. I thought he'd be the only one who knew about me. I am what Rahl and Giler call, The Thrice Blessed Confessor. I can confess people, get glimpses of the future and read people's thoughts. The reason I fell ill earlier is because confessing someone takes a bigger toll on me. Another thing I can do is take away my confessions. There has only been one like me before. She was burned at the stake over four thousand years ago for becoming a power hungry tyrant."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Richard asked.

"Well, Kahlan is a confessor. And she probably knows more about Confessor's than I do. So you already know the answer."

"She is telling the truth." Kahlan said.

"Nathaniel, will you please escort me to the fort." I call to him.

"Where are you going?" Richard asks.

"If I don't get to the fort and do what I was told to do, Rahl will probably hurt me."

"What are you going to tell them when you get there?" Richard asked.

He is so protective of me. He doesn't even know me. He doesn't even know I'm his sister and we share the same father.

"I'll make Nathaniel carry me. I'll say local rebels attacked us and we were the only survivors."

"You're not leaving until we figure out a way for me to come with you." Richard said.

"What if you went there as Carver? Kahlan asked.

"Has he been to the fort?" Richard asked.

"No, he hasn't. But for your plan to work, you have to know everything about him and fast. We shall leave in two days time. Right now. I'll write to my brother telling him that we made a stop and will be at the fort soon. I don't think he'll be too pleased about that."

"Why do you see something?" Kahlan asked.

"Not really. I'm getting little glimpses. It isn't set in stone yet. Too many choices to be made."

"Looks like I'm now Archer Carver Dunn." Richard said.

**Two Days Later**

Richard, Nathaniel and I pass the field of our last battle. I walk over to a body and pull out my hand knife and slice my right hand.

"What are you doing?" Richard asks me.

"Making it look like we actually fought" I said to him.

I ripped the sleeve of my dress and tore a part from the knee. I wiped dirt on my face and dress.

"Nathaniel, come here please"

I ripped his sleeve and made a little cut on his forearm. I put a little blood from y hand on his face, sword and hands.

"Now, Nathaniel while we are in the fort, you will not call me mistress or confessor. It will be Lady Rahl or Master Rahl's sister. You will go on as you usually do as a commander. Any unusual verbal or physical contact with me, may give us away."

"Yes, Lady Rahl" Nathaniel replied.

"Richard, please come here"

Richard hesitantly walked over to me. I made a slight cut on his left cheek and ripped a bit of the front of his uniform. I wiped the blood from my hand onto his sword as well.

"Are you clear on your plan? Make nice with the captain, get a whisper get us out and set it off. When we get close enough to the fort you will carry me. I pray to the spirits this will work."

It took about another hour to get to the fort.

"Okay, now Richard will carry me. Look tired and worn out. When we get there Nathaniel, I mean Commander Redfern will talk to the soldier on duty at the gate."

Richard picked me up, stumbled a little and kept walking. When we got there, I had Richard put me down.

"Thank you, Archer Dunn" I curtsied at Richard.

"Whatever pleases you, Lady Rahl." Richard replied slightly nodding his head.

"Who goes there?" The soldier at the gate asked.

"Commander Redfern of Master Rahl's personal Dragon Core. A group of rebels attacked us about a league back. Archer Dunn and I fought well to keep Lady Rahl safe. She is here on personal business for Lord Rahl." Nathaniel replied.

'I am aware of that. You were supposed to be here yesterday." The man said.

I stepped forward.

"That would be my fault. I got tired and asked if we could spend the night in a town we passed. I'm terribly sorry."

"Its fine" the man replied.

The gate to the fort opened and the man met us inside of the fort.

'I am Sergeant Blackall" The man says.

"Sergeant is there anywhere I could change and freshen up before i meet Captain Jandor. And could someone please help me dress my wound. Stupid rebel scum cut open my right hand."

"As you wish" the Sergeant looked around for someone to help me." Carter, come here"

"Yes, Sergeant"

"Please escort Lady Rahl to my office where she may change and help her dress her wound"

Richard handed me my pack. I turned to face the soldier. Will. My heart skipped a beat. I haven't seen him since the incident four years ago. I don't think he knows it's me. He puts his elbow out and I take it. I let him escort me to the Sergeant office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp.4**

When we got to the Sergeant's office, I say an incantation that makes the office a replica of my room at the People's Palace.

"Whoa" Will mutters to himself.

I walk over to the table near the middle of the room. It has a bucket of water on it. I take a piece on cloth and soak it in the water then clean out my hand. Will comes over to help me. When he's done he wraps another piece on cloth around my hand. I avert my gaze after a moment. I look up. I notice he is staring too.

"How have you been?" he asks me.

"Don't 'how have you been' me. It's been four years, William. For some time, I thought you were dead. You couldn't write to me? Was it that hard to do?" I shout at him.

I turn away knowing if I look at him any longer, I might start to cry. He comes over and pulls me into a hug. I am hesitatent at first but them lean into his embrace.

"I'm sorry" Will says to me.

I jerk away.

" If you think that saying sorry is going to fix this you're wrong. This is going to take time, if you want it to work. I'm not just going to run back to you."

Will nods. He walks towards the door and waits outside the door for me. It was so hard not to run back into his arms but I wont let my heart get broken again. I open up the wardrobe and pull out a red dress with a half corset vest and the Rahl insignia on the arms. I hear shouting outside. I put the dress on my bed and walk out the door.

"What is happening?"

Will shrugs.

I walk over to see Richard being gagged. Captain Jandor is also noticing what is going on. The Sergeant ran his sword through Nathaniel.

"No"

I try to run over to Nathaniel but will holds me back.

"Do you realize what you just did? You killed the Commander of my brother _personal_ Dragon Core" I sat while struggling in Will's arms.

"Yes, he was a coward. Under Rahl's new law all soldiers are to fight to the death." The sergeant replied.

" It is Lord Rahl to you, Sergeant. Then who was to protect and escort me here? Do you really think my brother would be happy if rebel scum had taken me?"

"She has a point. It would have been our head's if that happened." Captain Jandor commented. "Let the Archer speak"

"I know where the rebels are. If you let me go, I'll take you there and kill them." Richard says.

"Is this true?" The sergeant asks me.

" I honestly don't know. I don't know the area and I wasn't paying attention."

"We'll just have to take his word for it. Out him in the stockades until we get back" The Sergeant ordered.

"Wait no, I want to help put that rebel scum where it belongs." Richard said. He's trying to shake the guards holding him.

The sergeant keeps walking. Richard is taken to the stockades. At least I know he wont die in the near future. I follow Will back to the Sergeants office. Will waits at the door. I go inside and change into the dress. I left the dress I was wearing on the bed. The maid will find it in my room in the Palace and mend and clean it. The beauty of magic. I heard my door open I looked over to see if it was Will. It was my brother. A consequence to the spell, he could visit me without leaving the Palace. Rahl locked the door.

"Hello, Avery"

"Hello, brother, so nice to see you"

"Ah, the castle misses your witty charm."

"I'm sure you do"

"How was your old friend… what was it? Will."

"He's lovely. He is standing outside of the door right now. And up until about ten minutes ago I thought he was dead and in the arms of your master. I thought you had executed him after what had happened."

"No, unfortunately I sent him here. But I thought you knew that. And you know as well as everyone else I serve no one. And that is the reason you came here. I thought you deserved a reward."

"Ah, how touchy. You actually care about me. That's a first. Oh, Commander Nathaniel Redfern has been run through."

"Oh, how did that happen?" My brother asks me like he is surprised.

"Your new law"

"Well, we are just going to have to do something about that aren't we? It was such a pleasure seeing you" Darken Rahl says while leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chp.5**

I take a deep breath and exhale, talking to my brother can be so irritating. I compose my self and walk out the door.

"Is everything alright?" Will asks me.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Its just I thought I heard talking."

"I'm fine. Could you please escort me to Captain Jandor's office?"

I followed Will to the other side of the fort. I curtsied at him.

"Thanks you, William for all your help. You are relived of your duties. You may go back to doing your job at the fort. I'm sorry I took so much of your time."

"Its fine, Lady Rahl. It was my pleasure." Will bowed at me then walked away.

I knocked on the Captains door then proceeded in. The Captain stood up when he realized it was me.

"Lady Rahl" The Captain bowed as he said it.

"Please do call me Avery" I curtsied at him.

"Please sit"

I did as I was told.

"I hope you've had a fine stay so far. It was a pleasure of you to come so far away from the People's Palace to see us."

I could tell he didn't like me being here. Or watching over him.

"I hope the Sergeant doesn't mind but I took his office as quarters while I stay here."

"No, the pleasure is all his"

"So let's get down to the real business. Your activity with the Whispers has drawn my brother's attention, I mean why else would I come here? You realize the Seeker has found out about them. He was carrying a used one when we were in battle earlier. He ran away with the rebels before I could confess him but that isn't the point. Maybe you should be more careful and cover your tracks next time"

"I was following Rahl's orders"

"Well _my brother _isn't pleased with you. Especially after your Sergeant killed Commander Redfern."

"He knows about that?"

"He was informed"

"So what is your position?"

"Well, since I now need an escort back to the Palace. I suppose you could sign the scroll on your desk that say 2nd class front man Williams Carter is now a 2nd class on the Dragon Core."

"I thought only your brother could promote someone to Dragon Core"

"The law says any member of _Rahl lineage _can promote someone to the Dragon Core. And since there have never been any females in the Rahl line there has never been a need to change the law. I am in fact of Rahl lineage."

"I understand milady"

"All you have to do is sign the scroll"

The Captain nodded his head and picked up a quill. He took the knife on his desk and cut his hand. He let it bleed into an ink well. Oh course my brother would make it so you have to sign in blood. The captain signed the scroll. I took in off his desk.

"Thanks you Captain. Now, about the business with your family in Grayson."

"You know?"

"Don't doubt me, Captain. I know everything."

There was a short pause.

"But since you helped me here. There is no need for my brother to find out."

"Thanks you so much. I was planning on going tomorrow or the following day to see my family. Could I leave you in charge here?"

"I'm fine with that. Take Archer Dunn with you, he seems like a good man."

"I'll look into it."

"If that is all, than I am done here."

I get up from the chair and leave the Captain's office. I walk over to the stockades. I curtsy at the officer and he lets me in. I walk down to the very last cell.

"Sorry, no one gets through." The guard says.

"I just need to talk to Archer Dunn"

"I can handle myself, thank you. Do you know who I am?"

The guard thinks for a minute then nods. He lets me in the cell. As I walk in a guy in rags and that is chained to the floor spits on me. I step to the other side of the cell.

"Hello, Richard"

"She knows" The man says.

"Of course I know. I'm Avery Rahl and you are?"

"I am quite aware of who you are"

_The enemy _He adds in his head.

"This is Draore" Richard informs me.

"I am not the enemy. I'm here to help you."

"I didn't say that" The man replies.

"You thought it though"

"Never mind, what she can do. Why are you here? Richard asks me.

"The Captain is thinking about taking you on a trip tomorrow of the next day. So be good, so they won't be suspicious, so we can make a break for it."

"Who is this we?" Richard asks.

"William, you and me"

"Wait, why are you and William coming?"

"William is for protection. You could use him, he was apart of my _brother's personal_ Dragon Core. And do you think I enjoy being used by my brother endlessly. This is the first time I've been out of that palace in twenty-two years, I want to see what's out there. Plus, you need me. I know what will come….. See you tomorrow"

I left him there with that thought. And walked back to my quarters, happy to finally get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chp.6**

I walk into my bedchamber to find will sitting on my bed. He was reading the scroll.

"Your brother came here. I hid this from him. Is that who you were talking to earlier?"

"Yes" I confess to him. I've never been able to lie to those shiny emerald eyes before.

"I remember him to be a much nicer person"

"He was until the incident and even then he was bearable. But since the Seeker has been found and named, he's been on edge."

"Is it true? Am I escorting you back to the Palace? Will we get to be together again?" his excitement growing with each word he said.

"Yes and No… We will be together and you will be escorting me, just not to the Palace."

"What do you mean?"

"We are running away together with my brother."

"You mean Darken Rahl?"

"No, my other paternal brother. I'm going to tell you something only my brother, my dead father and I know. Panis Rahl was scared about the prophecy Shota predicted. So he fathered two more children, I would become the youngest born through a confessor's line, who was to be able to confess and control my brother but I haven't be able to do that. The other a first-born son in the town of Brendan. Like with my mother Panis disguised himself to fool the daughter of a wizard of the first order. So his other child to would be able to wield magic. This child would become the Seeker. My brother told me this in the knowledge that I would probably never leave the Palace let alone meet the Seeker. You can't tell a soul."

"So the Seeker is related to you and your brother. And he is here in the fort."

"Yes, I've been helping him. Hopefully, he'll return the favor."

"The archer that escorted you here is that him? Are we planning on staying with him through his journey?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Did you listen to me, Will? We will be able to be with each other again. Isn't that enough?"

I cross the room and sit next to him on the bed. I put his hands in mine and lay my head on his shoulder. He gets off the bed and bends down on one knee.

"Since we are going to be together. Why no make it official… I've had this for a while and I was going to give it to you. But I could after the incident. Avery Solstice Rahl, will you marry me?"

I'm struck dumbfounded.

"Yes"

Will pulls out a ring. It is a long blue stone set in sliver. I kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Aww, Such a happy couple" a familiar voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see my brother standing in the doorway.

"What do you want now? I did what I was told."

"I know. I can't enjoy the company of my only sister"

"Will, can you go outside for a moment. I would like to talk to my brother in private for a moment."

Will hesitated then walked out the door.

"What does your master want now?"

"How long have you known?"

"You've been thinking about it a lot lately. And you know no that I think about it, I'm pretty sure you got run through when I was six"

"Have you gotten a Whisper?"

"Not yet. If you need one why can't you get one yourself?"

"He wants you as an alliance. But he wants you to prove yourself. Set a Whisperer off on the town of Grayson and you will be worthy."

That's all my brother says. He walks out the door. I walk out expecting to see Will. I don't know why I got my hope up. He isn't there. My brother ruins everything. I look down at the ring on my finger. Why do I even bother? I walk back over to my bed and go to sleep. This is going to be a long journey.

I woke up to sunlight peeking through the curtains. I turn around to find a note on the pillow next to my head. It read:

He decided to make it worth more in your favor. You will find out soon enough, if all holds true

That was very vague. I got up and went to my wardrobe. I pulled out a crimson peasant style gown. It had short sleeves with a corset top and a straight cut skirt. The Rahl insignia was stitched on the back. I pulled my hair up and placed a ruby stoned comb in it. I heard a commotion. I walked out of the room. The Sergeant was yelling at Richard.

"You sent us into an empty field. You could of gotten us killed!"

"You probably walked into there sounding like a pack of bores. The rebels probably heard you from a league away and ran off." Richard said sounding cocking.

"I'm the best tracker in this fort. There were no footprints or even a washed out fire."

"I would of found them. I think you didn't want to find them because then you'd have to fight them"

The Sergeant punched Richard square in the jaw, and that was when all hell broke loose. I didn't notice that I was standing next to will. He turned me around so I was facing towards the Captains office.

"You shouldn't be seeing this. I'm sorry you've had to go through it twice." Will told me.

I struggled to turn around; I wanted to see if Richard was alright. Finally, will let me turn around. Three soldiers were all against Richard. He took them all down. The Sergeant got up and Richard punched him square in the jaw. The sergeant fell.

"Archer Dunn, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"These men here are all cowards. And for what its worth they cant track either"

He spat blood on the ground. Richard followed the Captain through the crowd.

"Lady Rahl" The Captain bowed and said.

"Excuse me, Officer Carter. I have business to discuss with the Captain. Thank you for your time." I curtsied.

"My pleasure" Will said and bowed.

I followed the Captain and Richard into the Captain's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chp.7

I walked to the corner of the room behind the Captain's desk.

"Those were my best men, you fought out there." The Captain said.

"I think they are all cowards. And if I was sent in that rebel mission, I would have found them and killed every last one. I hear you have whispers in this fort. Give me one and let me go back there and kill some rebel scum." Richard said.

"I can't trust anyone in this fort. They are all cheaters and liars. But I'm thinking I can trust you. Lady Rahl has given her word of approval." Captain said.

"She has? That was very kind of her" Richard said.

"Would you like me to help dress your wound later?"

"That would be very kind of you, Lady Rahl" Richard replied.

"I'm going to a mission to Grayson tomorrow and I need someone to accompany me. Those rebels are getting ridiculous. Every time we step out of this fort our lives are in danger. Prove yourself tomorrow and you might get your wish. Lady Rahl is in charge during my absence. Is that alright with you?" The Captain asked me.

"It would be my pleasure" I replied.

"Now that, that is settled, you are relieved Archer Dunn" the Captain said while picking up a scroll on his desk.

I followed Richard out of the Captain's Office.

"Follow me, please" I asked Richard while I guided him towards my quarters. He opened the door for me. I walked over to the table in the middle of the room that had a bucket of water on it. Richard sat on the bed. I cleaned his busted lip.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked me.

"It's not like I want to help my brother with what he does. I am forced to. I am trying to help you. I believe in your cause. I want to see my brother die just as badly as you do"

"I'm sorry. I can't trust you. How do I know that when I kill your brother you won't rise up and be even worse? I can't take that risk" Richard said while walking out of the door.

Of course, he can't trust me. I'm working against him right now. I'm allied with his biggest enemy and he doesn't even know who that is. My own brother doesn't trust me. That's when I gave into temptation.

"I agree" I let slip from my mouth.

A force pushes me to the ground. I can't believe what I just did.

"_Finally, I thought you never would. As a gift for you finally seeing the strength in my alliance, I'm expanding on your confessor powers, compulsion, is what I call it. You can bend someone's will just by looking them straight in the eye and speaking in a clear affirming voice. It will only last a little while and on small tasks. But remember your part of the deal. But now you wont have to drain yourself to get what I, I mean you need" _a voice says from in my head.

Pain surged through me. I fell to the ground and grabbed my head. I vaguely heard the door open and Will came in.

"Avery!" He said while running to me.

He lifted me onto his lap.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice filled with worry.

I shook my head a couple of times.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

What have I done?

"I'm sorry for not staying by your door last night. It was all too much I needed to get my thoughts together. You look pretty, I might add"

"Thanks" I said while blushing.

What have I done? How could I do this to him? To us? I guess the bloodlust and power rage runs in my blood. I can't tell him. He'd never look at me the same.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

I looked up at him intently.

"Our future, Our Wedding. How many kids we'll have. What they'll look like."

"Avery, we can't. You're a confessor. I know you don't wish that fate upon me" Will states.

"I don't. But I can take away my confessions. Remember, the creator has blessed me three times. I have three very unique gifts. That's why Rahl wants me. And that's why we need to run away together in order to have a life together."

"I know"

Will looks down at me intently. He caresses my cheek with his hand. He takes my face into both of his hands. He kisses me gently at first but it grows becoming more passionate. He lifts me up and carries me to the bed, he take off his belt and sword, pulls of his chain mesh and his burlap vest. His abs are perfectly sculpted. I touch them, a shutter goes through him. It's like that night all over again. He lies on top of me and kisses me. He reaches to undo my corset. I gently push him away.

"I'm not ready for that yet"

He nods. He turns over and pulls the sheets up around us. I snuggle closer to him, lay my head on his chest and fall asleep.

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry this one is so short. I'll try updating again real soon but I don't know. Volleyball try-outs are getting closer so I don't know when I'll be able to update again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chp.8**

I watched the sun as it peeked through the curtains. I smile as I take in my surroundings. I turn my head to find Will jumping out of the bed and putting his uniform back on.

"What is it?"

"I was supposed to be at my post at sunrise. I could be demoted if the Sergeants finds out I was late" Will replies.

I lift the sheets up and walk towards him. I stand on my tippy-toes and peck him on the lips. I grab my robe and slippers and escort him outside. When we step out of the room, I notice the Sergeant storming over here.

"Where have you been, Carter?" the Sergeant questions.

"I'm sorry to have kept him away from his duties. _William _has been so kind and offered to watch my room as I sleep. I thought I'd repay him by putting a good word in with my brother." I said in my most charming voice.

The Sergeant stood astonished.

"Get to your post, Carter. I'll deal with you later" The Sergeant commanded.

The Sergeant started to walk away.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Captain has gone to Grayson with that Dunn fellow. That leaves me in charge." He replied.

"I remember the Captain specifically leaving me in charge while he was gone."

The Sergeant started to get angry" I don't know why you are here or what the hell you are up to. I may have to answer to your brother but I sure as hell don't have to answer to you. I sure as hell know you have no experience in running military commands."

I take a deep breath and look him straight in the eyes. "The Captain left me in charge" I said in a clear voice.

"The Captain left you in charge" He replied in a monotone voice.

The sergeant walked back to his post. I turned and my head spun a little. _What have I gotten myself into?_ I went into my room to change into something more decent looking. I opened the door to find my brother standing there.

"Traitor" He said.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I reply

"You took the deal"

"And you made that decision very easy!"

"And how would that be?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Just do what you were told to do. Don't think just because you are useful to me, I wouldn't kill you in an instant."

"Just like you did to our father" I spat back at him.

He slapped me across the face.

"A shipment of Whispers comes tomorrow night. See to it they are used as commanded."

My brother starts to turn to leave by hesitates.

"This will be fun"

He thrusts his right hand upon my breast. It burns.

"The mark of the Keeper. It can only be seen by those who serve him….. for now at least."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chp.9**

**A day later**

I changed into a beige dress that was off my shoulders. It had a green over skirt with a brown leather tie-up corset which started right below my chest. I knew I would not need to wear red today. There was a knock on my door. I walk over and answer the door. I find Will standing there.

"You have been summoned to the Captain's Office" He said then walked away.

I followed him to the Captain's office. He held the door for me but didn't follow me inside. The Captain was standing there by himself.

"May I ask why I am here?"

"You'll find out in a moment."

Richard, the Sergeant and an unknown soldier walked through the door.

"Sir, you know the Sergeant doesn't like me. I embarrassed him in front of his men. He probably ordered this man to lie on his behalf." Richard said.

"Are you calling Vas a liar?" The sergeant asked.

"Dunn was a coward. He couldn't even hurt a fly. He wouldn't go near a fight. He always ran away from fights. We use to call him Mouse." Vas said.

"That was over two years ago. People change." The Captain said.

"I remember him clear as day. Dunn was lean with yellow hair." Vas replied.

"Get out" the Captain replied.

"Sir, it's my duty to infiltrate spies. He deserves four arrows through his chest." The Sergeant replied.

"Get out"

They left the room.

"You will stay in the garrison until further notice." The Captain said." I trust you and if you are lying, I will have to kill you myself."

I turned to leave I could tell I was no longer needed here.

"Wait, Lady Rahl, Is Dunn lying?" the Captain asked me right in front of Richard.

"No, he is telling the truth."

I walk out and try to find Will. I knew what was coming and its time for us to get out of it. He is grooming a horse. I walk briskly to him. He turns towards me.

"Why aren't you in red?" Will asks.

"Today is our chance. Richard will flee with Kahlan in twenty minutes. We are going with them. But we will make it seem like we are helping to hunt the traitor. After that I can't see, too many decisions to be made." I whisper to him.

"But.."

"It's our only chance" I plea.

I show him the ring.

"It's our chance. I'm going to go get the sack I packed. Kahlan will be here soon pretending to be Dunn's wife Maris. Keep a horse ready for us." I say.

I walk towards my room. My brother is there when I walk in.

"Have the Whisperers arrived yet?" he asks.

"Not that I know of"

"See to it when they come, you keep up with your end of the bargain."

"Okay"

My brother walks out the door; I grab the sack from under my bed and uncast the spell on the Sergeants office. It looks just like his office when I walk out of the door. Kahlan and Richard are arguing. I walk over to Will as they jump on horses. Kahlan throws him the _Sword of Truth._

"He's the Seeker." The Captain screams.

Will pulls me onto a horse and we follow them toward Grayson. We arrive to find the Rebels and the Whisperers. Richard seemed to be negotiating with the leader Garrett. They start fighting as soon as the Captain and the rest of the core arrived here.  
I stand away from the fight with will. It made it seem like he was protecting me. Garrett pulled out a Whisperer and turned it on.

"Stop! Stop fighting. If you don't retreat I'll throw this and everyone within a league will die" Garrett screamed.

Richard and Kahlan exchanged glances. Kahlan threw a knife into Garrett's chest. He threw the Whisperer before he fell.

"Everyone run." The Sergeant screamed.

Everyone scrambled. Richard ran towards the Whisperer. He stopped it just in time. The Captain and Richard were arguing. They fought and Richard spared the Captains life. I walked over to the Whisperers and contemplated my bargain. Richard threw the last one in the barrel and set it on fire. My head started to throb. Then it turned into excruciating pain. I fell to me knees and screamed. I grabbed my head. Will ran over to me and pulled me into his lap. He tried to comfort me.  
So apparently He is watching over me.

"What is wrong with her?" Richard asked.

"This has happened to her before but only just recently." Will replied.

"Has she used her gifts?" Kahlan asked.

"Not that I know of" Will replied.

"Maybe Zedd could help" Richard suggested.

The pain slowly subsided.

"Are you okay?" Will asks.

"I'm fine" I say composing myself.

"Why didn't you leave with the Captain?" Kahlan asked.

"We want to come with you." I reply.

"You are too much of a liability." Richard says.

"Everyone knows Rahl has a sister. Very few know what I look like. If I'm not our wearing the Family colors no one will know its me. I can help you. I don't want to live with my sick bastard of a brother anymore than you do." I reply.

"She could help us, with all of her gifts." Kahlan says.

"We'll see what Zedd thanks about it. But he can't be in the Core uniform anymore." Richard said.

I helped Will take off his chain mail and coat. He was left in his black trousers a white tunic and his sword.

We followed Richard and Kahlan away from Grayson.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chp.10**

It seems like we've been walking for days but I know it's only been a few hours.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

Richard turned around to talk to me.

"A tavern. It shouldn't be too far now. We are meeting Zedd there." Richard said.

We walked for another league when we came across the tavern. Will and I got the only available table. Richard and Kahlan went to talk to a young brunette about something. Then they came over to our table.

"It seems we are getting a hot meal." Richard says.

"Do you know the tavern keeper?" I asked curious.

"Yes, that's Bianca. She gave us a room to stay a few weeks back. Why?" Kahlan replies.

"She is hiding something from you." I said not really sure if I was getting that feeling from her or not.

"How can you tell?" Kahlan asked.

"I have this weird feeling. It could be nothing or maybe someone else in this room. Never mind, what I said its nothing."

Bianca came over and put four mugs the table.

"And you guys are?" she asked.

"I am William and this is Avery." Will said.

I smiled up at her hoping she doesn't recognize me. She was definitely hiding something but she was hiding her thoughts well. I got a glimpse of Richard and Kahlan kissing in a lake. I did not need to see that.

"And what can I get you?" Bianca asked breaking me out of my reverie.

"Whatever Richard and Kahlan are having is fine with me."

Bianca walked off.

I start staring off. Looking aimlessly into the future. Apparently, my brother has out up a rather large reward for whoever finds me. He is telling all that is loyal to him that the resistance is going to brainwash me and give me to the Seeker to use against him. I push my hair back over my neck and put my hood up just in case. I had the Rahl insignia tattooed there against my will.

A vision hits me of Richard and Kahlan naked in a lake. Okay, I don't need to know what they are doing there.

Another vision comes to me. People with stakes and pitch forks. Something about the people of Ixwood. And then us being chased in the forest.

_I hope they haven't heard about what happened in Ixwood. _A voice says in my head but it could have been anyone in the room.

"Avery…Avery….Avery" Richard was chanting.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. What?"

"The food is here." Kahlan says.

I can tell she really doesn't like me. I look down. "Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought."

I pick up the fork and start to slowly eat the potatoes. I was watching visions fade in and out, picking up bits and pieces of Richard and Kahlan's conversation about meeting up with Zedd. Nothing is set in stone, so I have no idea what will happen and I have no idea what happened in Ixwood. My head slowly starts to ache. The Keeper has finally caught up with me. I slowly got up.

"I'll be back. I need some fresh air." I say while walking out the door. I rush towards the forest as the pain picks up. I fall to the ground clutching my head.

_You think this is pain. Wait and see what will happen if you ever cross me again."_ The Keeper's voice echoed in my head.

I look up to see my brother start to materialize in front of me. I start to back up slowly but I am unable to go far.

"What the hell do you think you pulled? When I find you I swear, you will not have it easy." Darken practically spat at me.

"I finally got away from your grasp and now the Seeker has the upper hand. And he will kill you and I will finally be free."

He slapped me across the face.

"Have you told him he is our brother yet?" Darken asks me.

"No I haven't actually"

He comes up to me and places his hands on the back of my neck. It starts to burn. He is placing a tracking spell on me but there is nothing I can do.

"You can never really run away. I'll always find you. And words of caution, if the Keeper asks for you to do something do it. He can take you life in the blink of an eye."My brother says then disappears.

I rush back to the tavern. I sit down and continue to eat.

"What took you so long?" Will asks me.

"I'll tell you in a less public place. Just hurry up and eat."

We eat quickly and start to find a suitable place to stay the night and clean up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chp.11**

We started waling in the forest to find a place to spend the night; I started to rub the back of my neck. It still burned slightly.

"I've heard about Zedd, he is a wizard of the first order. He would be able to remove a tracking spell, right?"

"Possibly, depends on who cast the spell? Why? Kahlan asks.

"The reason I took so long to get air was that my brother showed up. And he set a tracking speck on my family insignia he had tattooed on the back of my neck a few years back.

I lifted me hair to show them the back of my neck.

"Wait, so your brother, Darken Rahl, cast a tracking spell on you?" Richard asks.

I nod slowly.

"So he could be tracking us down as we speak?" Kahlan asks.

I nod again.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Richard asks.

"He was in astral form. He wasn't actually there it was spell projecting him there. I didn't know what he was doing until it was too late to stop him. My brother has so much magic and powers I can hardly keep track of what he is able to do."

"The closest D'Haran camp is tow leagues away. If we find a place to refill our water skins soon we could be four leagues away by nightfall." Kahlan says.

"There is one about half a league to our east." I say trying to be helpful given the danger I just put Richard and Kahlan in.

I walk forward hoping for silence as we walk through the forest. Will comes up next to me and intertwines his hand and fingers through mine. I smile to myself. How does someone so evil deserve someone as nice as William? The walk isn't as bad as our walk to the tavern from Grayson, but it was mostly through forest. I stumbled a few times and Will caught me. He took such good care of me. We reached the lake in under an hour. William and I sat about 100 paces away from the lake in a secluded spot near where the forest broke. Richard went to go fill the water skins and Kahlan stayed with us. Apparently we couldn't be trusted.

"What happened after the incident?" William asked.

I just stared up into his eyes not wanting to tell or remember the horrors I had been through.

"Sorry for being abrupt, I just never knew what happened." Will said.

"I really don't like to talk about it. But you have a right to know. Rahl escorted you wherever you went after as Nathaniel escorted me to a Mord-Sith's torture chamber. It was the first time I've been in one let alone seen it being used. I was strapped in chains with my arms above my head and the chains connected to some contraction. I was left there until dawn the next morning. I could not fall asleep for the pain in my arms was too much. The next morning my brother escorted his favorite Mord-Sith into the room._ Mistress Denna_. She whipped me and thrusted he aigel at me until I passed out. Then when I would wake up, she would do it again. I begged the Creator for death. This continued on for a week straight until I was on the brink of death. It took me three weeks to recover. And I still flinch every time I see an aigel.

I put my head down loathing myself and wallowing in self-pity. William pulled me into a hug as I started to cry. Out of everything my brother has done to me and put me through that memory haunts me the most.

"shh, shh its okay. I've got you. Everything is fine." Will says is his most comforting voice.

I breathe in a deep breath.

"Where did my brother take you after the incident?" I ask after I have calmed down a bit.

"I thought your brother was going to execute me himself. He took me to the dungeon where I sat and starved for four days. And on the fifth day, orders had come for me to go to the fort near Grayson and I've been there ever since. I feel terrible for what happened to you. If I ever get the chance to I promise you I will run your brother through." Will says in the most assured voice.

"He isn't worth it." If you do try, he will just end up coming back anyway.

I've noticed Kahlan isn't around anymore. I get up and Will follows me as I try to find her. I find Kahlan and Richard talking about forty paces away.

"Your hair is dry. That's wasn't you at the lake." Richard says.

"Your hair is wet. That's wasn't you back there. Someone has got some very powerful magic." Kahlan says.

Richard picks up his sword with a puzzled look and examines it.

"I know my sword and this is not it." He says.

"Someone stole the Sword of Truth?" Kahlan asks.

"I got distracted." Richard says.

"By a naked woman you went swimming with" Kahlan says.

"I thought it was you." Richard says.

So that is where those visions came from. Kahlan and Richard start to walk back down toward the lake. I follow them. The way Richard stares at Kahlan makes him seem like eh is in love with her. I wonder if they are together. I wish I could tell him he was my brother. It would change everything between us. But if he found out, it could cause problems. The Rahl throne always turns people crazy. I swear it is cursed. I wouldn't want to wish that onto Richard. I would rather take the throne upon myself and go our separate way after Richard kills Darken Rahl than have him become a power hungry tyrant.

As we head into the clearing across the lake a group, more like a mob, of people swarm us. This cant be good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chp.12**

The people with the pitch forks and torches did not look so happy. A middle age man with brown slightly balding hair stepped forward.

"So the legend of the Seeker was a lie all along. You use your reputation to pray on peoples trust and then rob them blind. It wasn't enough to steal our treasure you had to steal my wife." He says.

"He did not steal." The blonde woman who was all over Richard says. "We love each other and the seeker would never steal our treasure I'm sure he took it somewhere to keep it safe."

The man grabs his wife back from Richard.

"If it's so safe, you tell us where it is." The man says.

"We don't know where it is. Someone is using some kind of magic to make them look exactly like us." Kahlan says.

"Sir, we don't want to fight you. We are after the same people you are. If you help us find them…." Richard says.

"Silence" the man screams. "Maybe once the seeker is dead, the Confessor will more cooperative."

The blonde woman hits her husband with a branch then says "Run, my love"

William and I follow Richard and Kahlan as the mob follows us. I am completely confused about what just happened. Maybe it was my brother who took their treasure. He always says how great the treasure of Exwood is.

After running for about a league we end up in a meadow. I fall to the ground as I catch my breath. I am not use to running. Richard looks back behind us.

"We lost them." Richard says.

"Expect every citizen in Exwood is going to be looking for us." Kahlan says.

"We need to get them their treasure back before the story spreads of the Seeker being a thief and the Confessor being his accomplice." Richard says.

"Expect we have no idea which way the imposters went. Or if they even look like us. And we still could have Rahl tracking us." Kahlan says.

"If ever there was a time we needed Zedd." Richard says.

"Maybe he is at the Tavern by now." Kahlan says.

"Let's find out." Richard says.

We all get up and start to walk towards the tavern. I keep my mouth shut. I already feel like a burden I did not want to add to their dislike of me.

"I can't believe after fighting legions of D'Harans, Mord Sith and Darken Rahl himself, I lose the Sword of Truth to a couple of petty thief's. I mean has the seeker ever lost the Sword before? Kahlan?" Richard asks.

"Don't worry, we will get it back." Kahlan says.

We make the trek back to the tavern. All of us quiet and content with just thinking to ourselves. I wonder what will happen if my brother finds me. I am the only one who knows all of his secrets. Would he kill me? That would look bad to the people of D'Hara, but not if he makes it look like an accident. Does Darken really have it in him to kill me? I am his only true family left. What am I thinking he killed our father in cold-blooded murder without thinking twice about it? He won't show any remorse if he kills me. He will only put on a show for the people about how the Seeker killed his younger sister. He will play it off to make it look like the Seeker is the villain not him. I need to make sure I stay alive to help Richard once my brother is dead, we will go our separate ways. I wish I could tell him he is my brother too. But if Darken ever found out, I would be put to death.

I wonder how he made his bargain with the Keeper. I am ashamed I made my bargain. What will the Keeper make me do? I am disgusted at myself for saying yes to that thing. It was a moment of weakness. It shows that being hungry for power runs in the Rahl line. I hope Richard did not inherit that as well.

I realize we have reached the tavern already. We stop a few paces back and watch as a D'Haran general leaves the tavern. We slowly make our way to the tavern as the commander leaves. We walk in and go directly to Bianca.

"Richard, Kahlan thanks the spirits you are safe." She says.

"Bianca, can we?" Richard asks while gesturing towards the back room.

"Of course" Bianca says.

We follow her into the back room and she pulls the curtain shut.

"Have you seen Zedd?" Richard asks.

"Not yet. What's going on? And how did you escape?" Bianca asks.

She knows what is going on. She is faking being concerned. I can tell she is lying but I keep my mouth shut. I see a vision of Richard and Kahlan being taken away by Mord Sith. I cannot tell if it is the imposters or the real ones.

"We were never caught. Someone is impersonating us." Kahlan says.

"Who? And how is that even possible?" Bianca asks like she doesn't know.

"That's what we need to find out." Kahlan says.

"If people have been saying the Seeker and Confessor have been captured then the D'Harans must have captured the imposters." Richard says.

"The nearest D'Haran outpost if three leagues east of here." I say trying to be helpful. I make sure I glare at Bianca when I am done.

"We will get them out." Kahlan says.

"But don't you realize what a chance this is. If Darken Rahl thinks he already has you then he won't be looking for you. You should get as far away from here as you can. "Bianca says in a huff.

She must have some benefit from the imposters being in jail. But what could it be?

"No, the imposters stole the treasure of Exwood. And the Sword of Truth." Richard says.

"I am so frightened for you. Would you at least take one precaution for me?" Bianca says

"What precaution?" Richard asks.

"There was a D'Haran commander in here bragging that the Mord Sith and her escorts are coming down the main road. Take the old goat path out the front left at the well. It is slower but at least you will get there alive." Bianca says.

"Thanks" Richard says.

"Thank you for the help, Bianca" Kahlan says.

"No, thank you. And may the spirit be with you."

I am the last one to leave the room. I look Bianca straight in the eye.

"You may have fooled them but you did not fool me. I hope your lies do not get us killed. I know I am Rahl's younger sister but at least I have Richards best interest at heart." I say to her then walk out the room.

I follow Richard, Kahlan and William out of the tavern.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chp. 13**

"I hate to think how many towns those imposters have raided." Richard says as we trek on the old goat path.

"Or how many corsets." Kahlan remarks.

I laugh at her joke.

"Maybe Bianca is right; we have to get the sword of truth back but why not have the D'Harans hand the imposters over to Rahl? If he thinks he has captured the Seeker and confessor, he would stop looking for us." Richard says.

"But when he finds out they are fakes, he will not stop until you are dead. The man hunt would be worse than before. My brother doe not like to be tricked or out-smarted it only sets him off." I say.

"She's right. Rahl's too smart to be fooled by them. He will realize they are frauds." Kahlan says.

"At least they will be in his dungeon and won't be able to steal from anyone else." Richard says.

"Rahl's not going to let them rot in his dungeon. He wanted you alive so he could break you; force you to bow down as an example to those who follow. Now he has that." Kahlan says.

"He can force them to say or do whatever he wanted." Richard says realizing what Kahlan was getting at.

"And all those people who still believe that there is a better life will lose hope. If there Seeker bows down to Rahl then they should too. Everything that you have worked for will be for nothing." I say.

"And after he makes that example he will slaughter the imposters and his reign will be tighter than ever." Will says.

"And as far as the people of the Midlands would know the Seeker and the Confessor wouldn't be fighting for them." Richard says.

"They would be fighting for Rahl." Kahlan says.

We make our way to the D'Haran camp. Something seems off about the camp.

"It's not well guarded. That's lucky." Kahlan says.

"You know what Zedd says, a man who trusts in luck better have plenty of it." Richard says.

Richard pulls out his sword and William does the same. Kahlan pulls out two daggers from her boots. I guess I am not the only one who does that. I pull out the one dagger I have out of my left boot. I lost the other one on the way to Grayson. We make our way to the camp. It seems oddly empty.

And then all the soldiers come out. I do my best to fight them off and fight my urges to confess them. I do not want to pass out at a time like this. But we are outnumbered and they manage to capture us. One soldier puts his sword to my throat. I stop fighting immediately. The commander walks up to us.

"I suggest you save a little fight for the Mord Sith. And look Rahl's missing sister. Looks like we are having a feast tonight." The commander says.

My hands are bound and I am brought to the Mord Sith. I beg the spirit to not let her use her aigel on me.

The commander hands the Mord Sith the Sword of Truth.

"The gold?" the commander asks.

"Lord Rahl insists the delivery of the captives to the people's palace before the reward is paid. He has been disappointed too many times. If you want the gold you will have to come with us." The Mord Sith says.

"It would be my honor to personally present the captives to Lord Rahl." The commander says.

"His gratitude would be even greater if you had delivered the wizard as well. And where might he wizard be?" the Mord Sith asks Kahlan and Richard.

She pulls out her aigel and instead of thrusting it at Richard she thrusts it at my side. I scream out in pain and fall to my knees. She pulls me up by my hair.

"Wait, you have been fooled, Mistress." Bianca's voice says. "These are the real Seeker and Confessor. The ones you have there are imposters. And so is he." Bianca says pointing at the commander. "He is nothing but a common thief disguising himself with magic and I can prove it."

She flashes a mirror at the commander and he turns into a common man.

"And now to unmask his accomplices." Bianca says.

"I don't know who you are, I don't know what kind of magic you have and I don't know who is real and who is not. So I am going to take you all to Darken Rahl. And let him sort it out. He is rather good at that. Take them!" The Mord Sith says.

The soldiers push us forward as the Mord Sith follows behind. We walk for awhile as the man and Bianca argue. We come up to a tree where the great wizard Zeddicus Zul Zorrander is tied to.

"Zeddicus Zul Zorrander, what did I do to deserve such good fortune?" the Mord Sith says.

"He is setting a trap for you." A soldier says.

"Of course he is some feeble attempt to rescue his friends, which is why I am going to walk into the trap alone. The one person in the world a wizard cannot use his powers on is a Mord Sith" she says.

She walks forward. I see Kahlan chains become unlocked. She looks back at Bianca.

"Zedd?" Kahlan asks.

"In a matter of speaking." Bianca replies.

The sword of Truth flies through the air and Richard catches it. Bianca set the rest of the soldiers on fire with wizard's fire.

"Run" Bianca screams.

I do not know which is the real Richard or Kahlan so I follow after Bianca who I assume is Zedd in a disguise. William follows me. We catch up to the other Richard and Kahlan.

One of the Richard's screams out "bit of a fast worker aren't ya?"

"How anyone gets around with these things on them is entirely beyond me" Bianca/Zedd says.

Then he changes himself back to the Zedd I am use to seeing. He then changes back the fake Richard and Kahlan to their original appearances. Richard and Kahlan start to chase them.

"Leave them" Zedd says.

"We are just going to let them get away?" Richard asks.

"We don't have time to take them to the nearest constable. And they don't have this." Zedd says holding up the mirror.

"That is going to be a very useful thing to have around." Richard says.

"I'm not so sure about that. Sometimes there is entirely too much magic in the world." Zedd says.

We start walking, I do not know where we are going and I do not ask.

"Maybe we should have come along a little later, give you and Claire some time together." Kahlan says.

"I am not interested in her." Richard says.

"Don't you think she's pretty?" Kahlan asks.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is nothing I can say right now that isn't going to get me in trouble." Richard says.

"You are growing in wisdom every day, my boy." Zedd says. "And do what honor do I owe the pleasure of meeting Avery Rahl?" Zedd asks.

"I am here to help you but first I need to ask you a favor?" I respond.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chp.14**

"My brother put a tracking spell on the tattoo on the back of my neck. Is there any way you could remove the spell?" I ask Zedd.

"I can but why should I remove it? What if you being here is a trap?" Zedd asks.

"I know I am your enemy's sister. But my brother has done terrible things. And I have been the victim of such things. I am my brother's most valuable weapon, if I am with you he is at a disadvantage. I truly mean no harm to any of you. If I show the slightly inclination that I am on his side, you can run me through." I tell them.

I do not add the part about how I am now one of the Keeper's servants or how Richard is my brother too. I feel those facts would not be in my favor.

"I can see the honesty in your eyes. But I will take your word, the first sign that you are loyal to your brother, I will run you through with my sword. And I will not think twice about it." Richard says as he starts to walk.

Zedd says something in a language I do not recognize. Then suddenly I feel as if a great weight was lifted off of me. I smile and thank Zedd before following Richard.

We have been walking through the forest for three days now. We have all shared what little provisions I had in my pack. The hunger is slowly starting to kick in. I am not use to this sort of thing. I am use to three hot meals a day and a warm bed at night. I did not think this through at all.

My legs and arms feel like bricks. Will stops every so often to make sure I am okay. Zedd left a few hours ago to get some provisions and said he will meet up with us later. I notice a bee's nest in a tree as we are walking. It is the only type of substance I have seen in the last day. But it is never a good idea to take honey from bees.

Richard stops and stares at the nest in the tree.

"Don't do it. I know what you are thinking. It is not worth the risk. Zedd will be back with some provisions soon." I tell Richard.

Richard pulls out his sword cuts down the nest and steals some honey. Bees begin to appear everywhere. I begin to run away from the nest and hope the others catch up.

"Run! Run!" Richard screams.

Kahlan reaches up to me. We continue to run for another half a league before plopping down on a log. Richard and Will soon follow and plop down beside us.

"Did we lose them?" Kahlan asks

"I think so." Richard replies.

"Those bees were more relentless than the Dragon Core." Kahlan says.

"A lot of work for so little honey." Richard says.

Kahlan hands him a piece of cloth and he puts the honey on the cloth. I take my hand and put in inside of Will's. It seems in the past week he has lost some of the light that use to surround him. I never asked him to go on this journey with me. I just assumed he would come. I wonder what is plaguing his thoughts. But I vowed I would never use my gift on him like that, it is not fair to him. He will tell me in his own time.

"It's not enough for all of us." Kahlan says.

"I am fine." I say.

"As am I. you two split it." Will suggests.

"It's not enough for two either. You take it." Kahlan replies.

"No, you, I insist." Richard says.

Does Kahlan know Richard is in love with her? And does Richard know Kahlan is in love with him? It is blatantly obvious to the rest of us, but are they willing to admit it themselves?

"But you did all the work." Kahlan says in a light voice with a smile on her face.

"I'll eat at the next tavern we pass. It can't be far" Richard says.

"Which direction are we heading, anyway?" Kahlan asks.

Zedd comes up with a horse and some supplies.

"East." He replies.

"Towards the D'Haran border?" I ask.

"Lahada,(**A/N: no clue what the town name really is but it sounds like this)**, to be precise." Zedd says. "Oh, breakfast, I'm starving." He says as he takes the honey from Richard's hands.

"I spoke with a friend in the resistance while I was getting provisions. It seems King Gregor is facing a new enemy and is requesting the seekers help." Zedd says.

"King Gregor?" Richard asks.

"His kingdom borders D'Hara. A strong ally to the resistance. One of the only leaders brave enough the stand up to Darken Rahl." Kahlan says.

"And my brother hates the king for his support of the resistance and always sends soldiers there." I add.

"Apparently he has done better than that. A friend has said that the king has driven back the D'Harans. Rahl has pulled his troops away from the border." Zedd says.

"He would not have done that lightly. There has to be some reason for him pulling out the soldiers from the border. My brother does not stand down easily."

"Why does he need our help? What could be a bigger threat then the D'Harans" Richard asks Zedd.

We ride the horses towards the border. There were only four horses so I am riding behind Will. He still seems so distant. I'll ask him what is wrong when we are alone.

We have been riding for a half a day. When Zedd says, "The border shouldn't be much further."

Richard stops and looks around. "Wait" He tells us.

"Stay where you are!" a voice shouts through the forest.

Richard pulls out his sword as does Will when men begin to emerge from the trees. The men surround us with bows drawn at us. This cannot be good.

"Guards lower your weapons." A man with blonde hair says as he walks forward to meet us. "Unless, I am mistaken this is Richard Cypher, the seeker. I am Arius, brother of King Gregor. Thank the spirits you received my message." Arius says.

He looks at our group and his eyes land on me. i stand corrected this cannot not be good.

"Guards, weapons drawn. They have a Rahl with them." Arius says.

I was right. Richard gets off the horse and stand in front of Arius. "She is no threat to you. She is helping the resistance now." Richard says.

"Does not change a thing. Since she is with you, I will not kill her. But if she does anything that will help her brother, I will have her killed." Arius says.

His men lower their weapons but I still do not feel safe.

"Thank you for understanding. We came as quickly as we could." Richard says while shaking Arius's hand.

"Wizard Zorrander, Confessor, it is an honor." Arius says. "This is Flynn captain of the guard."

"Sorry, about this. All of us are a little on edge lately." Flynn says.

"Does that have anything to do with why you asked us to come?" Richard asks.

"It is best if you hear that from the king himself." Arius replies.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chp.15**

We are escorted through the woods by Arius. I cannot help but notice there are a few more guards around me then there are around Richard, Kahlan, Will and Zedd. Flynn and his guards are replaced with new guards when we reach the castle. I also notice the dirty stares I am getting from the guards and the servants in the castle. I believe it is best if I no longer where my blood red dresses while on the journey with the Seeker. A few soldiers even pull out their swords when they see me but Arius eyes them down. Arius escorts us into the throne room where King Gregor awaits us.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. It pains me to delay you on your mission to defeat Darken Rahl." King Gregor says.

I stay towards the back in the shadows; I do not want to cause another incident like the one with Arius.

"We know that standing against Rahl part of that mission." Richard says.

"My kingdom is being terrorized by a beast that is ravaging our country side and I need your help to destroy this monster." King Gregor says.

"Tell me where to find this beast." Richard replies.

"You already have. It is me." King Gregor says in a sullen voice.

"Five months ago, the D'Harans began amassing troops along the border." King Gregor says while pointing to the border on a map. "From there, Rahl's soldiers raided our town, burnt our crops and with stocks dwindling Rahl knew we could not repel a seize. An invasion was eminent; I had no choice but to seek an alliance with our neighbor here in Hidden Reach." He says.

"The domain of that she-devil Shota." Zedd remarks.

"Forgive me, my majesty but why would you seek an alliance with someone as dangerous as Shota?" Kahlan asks.

"The witch woman has the ability to see the future. I was hoping she would help us change it. I reminded Shota our kingdom was all that separated her from Rahl's tightening grip. That if Cadic were overrun, Hidden Reach would soon follow. So I struck a bargain with her in exchange for my pledge to defend her, she promised to give me the power to defend my kingdom forever." King Gregor says.

"And how exactly did she do that?" Zedd asks.

"She cursed me. Each night I would be transformed into a celthrop." King Gregor replies.

"A celthrop?" Richard asks.

"An awful beats that haunts the nightmares of all D'Harans. The celthrop is one of the few things D'Haran children are taught to fear." Kahlan says.

"Centuries they have frightened each other around camp fires with tales of the creature bloodlust." Zedd says.

"Whenever there is a beast in D'Haran fairytales it is always portrayed as a celthrop eager for the blood of its next victim." I say.

King Gregor overlooked me at first but his eyes land directly on me after I speak. Whatever he wants to do to me is overlooked by how much he want Richard's help.

"For weeks, I ventured across the border to D'Haran camps. At nightfall, I would become the creature. The few who survived the horror fled back to D'Hara to spread stories of the celthrop that plagued the border near Cadic."

"Soon Rahl's forces were too terrified to come across the border to our kingdom. For Rahl was suffering and his troops stretched thin, he abandoned his quest to conquer us." Arius said.

"Once the D'Haran troops pulled away from our border, I went back to Shota and I asked her to remove the curse. I could not risk butchering my own people."

"But she refused." Zedd says finishing King Gregor's thought.

"And once the caltrop's hunger could not be quenched, I had all my most loyal men, sworn to secrecy, chain me in the woods. But the beast broke through the chains and killed them all. I spent half my treasury purchasing this." King Gregor says then throws the object at Richard.

I know it too well. Darken use to make me wear one when I was at the People' Palace.

"Radahan" Zedd says.

"I thought its ability to suppress magic would be enough to overcome Shota's curse." King Gregor says.

Zedd looks up at the King in complete horror.

"I left the Radahan around my brother's neck. Yet he still transformed and somehow managed to escape from it." Arius says.

"I was too ashamed to have my people know that their king was the celthrop. So now each night I hide out in the most remote part of the forest, a place called Morwood Grove. Anyone venturing into the woods at night rarely makes it out alive. I have no memory of these attacks. But each morning, I awake with the taste of blood on my tongue. Three days ago, I awoke to find the severed remains of my latest victim; the face staring back at me was that of my own wife. I murdered me beloved, knowingly." King Gregor says in a grave voice.

"It's not your fault brother. You were trying to protect our kingdom." Arius says.

"And now the kingdom must be protected from me. I've tried to end my life: poison, hanging, a dagger to my heart…." King Gregor says.

"But you cannot be killed because Shota gave you exactly what you asked for the power to protect your kingdom forever." Zedd says interrupting him.

"Your majesty, what makes you think I can help you?" Richard asks.

"According to legend, the only thing that can kill a celthrop is the Sword of Truth." Zedd says.

Richard look back to the king, shocked at what Zedd just said. Richard turns back to Zedd and asks "Can you lift the curse?"

"Only the one who made it can break the curse. I'll go to Hidden Reach and try to reason with Shota." Zedd says.

"Are you sure? Few who have gone there have ever returned." Arius says.

"I know I am one of those few." Zedd replies.

"If you fail to do it, I bear the thought of killing another innocent person." King Gregor says.

"While Zedd is gone, I'll watch over you and keep you from harming anyone." Richard says.

"How? The monster can break through our strongest chains." Arius states.

"I may have a few tricks that your blacksmith does not." Zedd replies.

**A/N: sorry there is not a lot of Avery and William could not find a good way to incorporate them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chp.16**

Zedd follows Arius out of the room to the blacksmith. Will and I follow Kahlan, Richard and the King out of the chamber and into a stone hallway.

"When the evening bell chimes I will come find you, Seeker." The king says as we walk down the hallway.

"Your highness I am coming with you." Kahlan says.

"Forgive me, but I have already harmed too many people. I couldn't bear to add the Mother Confessor to that toll." The King replies.

"Father" a voice call from behind us.

A girl a little younger than I am walks down the steps. She has long dark brown hair and is clad in a dark dress.

"This is Princess Cora. My daughter." The King says introducing his daughter.

"We are honored to have the Seeker here in Cadic. Our people have lived in fear for so long." Cora says.

"We are very sorry to hear about your mother Princess." Kahlan says with sincerity.

"Just promise me, you will find the horrible beast that murdered my mother and you will kill it." Cora replies.

Kahlan and I both look wide eyed at the Princess realizing what she has just said. We turn to look at the King. He bows his head down ashamed for what he has done to both his wife and his daughter. Richard looks astonished as well. The Princess leaves and so does the King. Richard and Kahlan follow after him. Will and I decide to stay back trying to stay out of the way. The people here already distrust us; I do not want to make thing worse for Richard and Kahlan.

A young castle maid leads us to a room in the castle where we will stay until we are called upon. I notice that two guards have taken up a post outside our door when the maid leaves. I place my bag on the bed and let out a long sigh. It will be good to sleep on a bed again.

"I do not know why you are sighing you knew what we were getting into when you dragged us here." Will says emotion finally appearing on his face; the first time since we left the fort over two weeks ago.

"You agreed to the plan saying you wanted a better life together. We are together for the first time in four years, William. I am finally free no longer trapped inside the People's Palace on the beck and call of my brother." I reply.

"No, now you are watched like a hawk still by people who know of you and distrust you. You are now on the whim of your other brother." William replies with a sharp tongue.

"You promised you would not tell anyone about that." I tell him.

"I have not but being here and being there is not different at all. You and I are not free either way." Will pleads to me with wide eyes.

"Once Darken is dead we will be free to do as we please. You just need to trust me. I have seen it all working out in our favor, William. We just need to let it play out the way fate has decided." I plead to him.

William nods slowly and I know I have won the argument. Kahlan comes in.

"A family is out there and trapped by snake vines. It is almost sun down and the wagon got caught in one of the caltrops' hunting grounds. The Princess is insisting on going. Please some and help." Kahlan says.

William grabs his sword and I pull a dagger from my bag. We follow Kahlan out of the room and outside where the sun is beginning to set. Kahlan jumps on a waiting horse in front of the Princess. William jumps on the other horse and helps me up onto it. We race against the sun to get to the wagon in time. We ride to the wagon just as the sun sets. Kahlan jumps off of the horse and begins to help the people. William and I jump off of the horse. William circles the site with his sword drawn ready to attack whatever may come. Cora and I try to calm down the family and the children as best as we can. I do not believe she knows who I am yet and I think that is a good thing.

"As soon as we get his hitch fixed, we can be on our way." Kahlan says.

"Mother I'm scared." One of the little girls cries out.

"It is alright little ones; we will be on our way soon." Cora replies.

A creature screams in the distance. Kahlan's head shoots up and she looks over at me. I stare back at her wide-eyed. The horses begin to stir. They can feel it, too. All of us are quiet and awaiting what will come next. Kahlan tries to calm the horses down but they run off into the dark forest. The caltrop jumps out and cuts open the wagon with its nails. The girls begin to scream. Kahlan picks up her daggers and begins to stab it. I stare back at them dumbfounded frozen and unable to react.

"Run" Kahlan screams.

The beast hits Kahlan and she flips and lands on her back hard. I pull out the dagger from my boot and I try to attack the celthrop. William comes up behind me and begins to help. The beast smacks me and I land hard on the ground. My head hits a rock and the world becomes dizzy. I can hear William struggling until he is hit and lands next to me. I shake my head as William gets up next to me. I can see the caltrop stalking over Kahlan's body.

"Hey!" Cora screams as she waves her torch around trying to distract the beast.

"Cora, no!" Kahlan screams.

"Move out of the way." Richard says as he pushes Cora out of the way.

"Richard!" Kahlan shouts.

"Kahlan!" Cora screams.

"Take the children and run." Kahlan screams back as she grabs the beast chains and tries to pull on them.

Richard and the beast fight as William helps me up. We run over to them just as the beast hits Richard and knocks the sword out of his hand.

"Kill it, Seeker, kill it." Cora screams.

"Richard!" Kahlan screams.

Kahlan begins to convulse and her body begins to shake. She is going into the blood lust. She begins to scream and William begins to step towards her to help. I push him back he looks at me questioningly.

"She is going into the Con Dar. If you touch her, she may kill you. She has no control right now." I tell him.

Kahlan opens her eyes and the change from a warm color to a dark soulless black. She makes guttural animal noises as she jumps on the celthrops back. Richard begins to search for his sword just as the beast flips Kahlan off of itself.

The beats jumps at Richard and he pick up the sword and runs the beast threw. I gasp and William draws me close. I watch as the beast stops moving. Richard throws the beats off of him and gets up. Cora unknowingly runs over to Kahlan to help her.

"Kahlan, Kahlan are you alright?" Cora asks.

Kahlan's hand shoots out and grabs Cora by the neck. I run over to Kahlan just as Richard does the same. I try to pry her hand off of Cora's throat. But I know there is no use.

"Kahlan, stop. Kahlan, stop. Kahlan, it is me Richard. Kahlan, it is me Richard, stop." Richard pleads with Kahlan.

The red slowly begins to fade from her eyes. And she lets go of Cora. I catch Cora as she begins to fall. I let her cough and regain her breath. I help her to stand up.

Kahlan and Richard embrace. Kahlan begins to apologize for what she has done. "Cora, I am so sorry."

"Are you alright?' Richard asks.

"I think so, now that the beast is dead." Cora says gasping for air.

Cora gets up and walks over to where the beast was laying. The celthrop has turned back into King Gregor and Cora has realized this fact.

"Father" Cora cries out.

**A/N: not my best work but it will have to do. Is anybody reading this because I have gotten like no reviews on this story and I hardly ever feel inspired to continue it?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chp. 17 **

"Father" Cora says then falls to the ground sobbing.

I stand near Will as Cora mourns for her father and Richard help Kahlan recover.

After everyone has calmed down, we head back to the castle with Cora's lady-in-waiting and her children. We feel safer because the celthrop is no longing haunting these woods. But everyone is quiet. We are all just contempt with our own thoughts to keep us company as we make the trip back to the castle.

When we head back to castle, Cora heads off by herself and only her lady-in-waiting follows her. Will and I follow Richard and Kahlan to the chamber we have been given to sleep in. I follow Will into our chamber. I go to the bed as he shuts and locks the door. I pull off the covers too tired to change and collapse into the bed. Will places the covers around me then puts out the candles in our room. Will take off his sword then lays in the bed next to me. He drapes his arm over my stomach and I move closer to him.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Williams asks me.

"No, but it is implied." I reply with a smile.

"I love you, Avery. I am so happy I have you in my life again. Those four years were my personal hell on this earth. Not a day went by that I did not think about you. Or wonder what terrible things your brother was doing to you. I hope that we succeed and you never have to live like that again." William tells me.

I turn towards him and look him in his emerald green eyes. "What was it likes those first days after the incident?" I ask him.

He takes a deep breath. "I remember being dragged out of your room as you were crying. I remember the smile that Rahl gave me as I left your chambers. It still haunts my dreams. I do not remember any more of that night. I woke up in dark room chained and hanging from the ceiling above a bottomless pit. The pain in my arms was nothing compared to the guilt I felt. Denna walked in not too long after I woke up. She mocked me and told me that you were a hartlet. She told me I should not waste my time with you. That you would only leave me for another D'Haran soldier. That was your pattern, she said. I spit on her. She forced her aigel at me, slapped me a few time and I blacked out again. This was the pattern for most of time at the Mord Sith Temple. Until a few days before I got out. Cara replaced Denna. Rahl must have switched them between us. I remember waking up again in Grayson as a mere foot soldier. I was stripped of my rank. But I went on with my duties knowing that if I stayed alive I could find you again. I would be no help to you if I was in the underworld. I was only in that temple for a little over a week. The endless torture Rahl put you through afterwards was worse than what I went through. If Richard does not run him through, I will." William replies.

"Though those memories still haunt me, I am glad that you are back in my life. Let us just enjoy the present for we do not know what tomorrow brings." I say.

"Well, I do not you do." Will says with a smile.

I turn over and close my eyes. I have not had a vision since we caught the impersonators. Is that a curse or a blessing? Does it have something to do with what I did in Grayson? Or what I didn't do in Grayson? I am too tired for this tonight. I try to let my mind wander as I drift to sleep.

I feel the sun's warmth on my face. I stir and I open my eyes to find William staring at me. I smile at him.

"What?" I ask still smiling.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep. The world's pressure and problems are not troubling you like they do when you are awake." William replies with a smile.

I am taken suddenly to outside of thee castle. Thousands of my brother's soldiers are lined up in front of it. They begin to storm the castle, killing all that get in their way. One of my brother's general sits upon the throne claiming this kingdom as my brothers. I open my eyes to see William's forehead is furrowed.

"What did you see?" William inquires.

"My brother taking this kingdom as his own since the threat of the celthrop is no longer present." I reply.

I get up and walk over to the door. William follows me; I enter Richard and Kahlan's chamber to find Zedd there as well.

"Well, we know Shota's visions can be averted." Richard says.

"I have seen it as well." I tell them.

"Yes, I am afraid in order to do that we may need Shota to curse someone else. The D'Harans will prepare their invasion once they live the celthrop has been slain. As much as the people feared and hated the beast it kept them safe from Rahl." Zedd says.

"He has wanted control of this kingdom for so long. The first opportunity he gets, he will take it. My brother is use to getting what he wants and the long he waits the extravagant the consequences." I tell them.

"We have to make sure the D'Harans don't find out. If we can keep the legend of the celthrop alive, we can keep the D'Harans from invading." Richard says as he puts on his sword.

"And save anyone else from bearing Shota's curse. " Kahlan says.

"Maybe, but how long could we keep up such a show?" Zedd asks Richard.

"Long enough for me to defeat Rahl." Richard says.

"It has to be a pretty convincing show for my brother to believe it. He has countless sorcerers and wizards on his side. He no longer has me but I have probably been replaced for the time being. This show has to keep everyone who doesn't already know of the celthrop's death convinced it is still alive. And those who think it is dead to be proved wrong." I tell them.

"And if I know Rahl well enough he has spies here and he probably already knows. You may need another strategy or a battle plan as well." Will says.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chp.18 **

I am feeling the strong pain in my head again. I only hope _he _will not ask me to do something I will regret later. I ask to be excused and walk back into Will and mine chamber to lie down for a few moments.

I wake up later with William shaking me on the shoulders lightly. He tells me it is time for Cora's inauguration as Queen. I follow him into the throne room where we stand in the back trying to drawn attention to ourselves. I do not want to fight today. I just hope no one recognizes me as Rahl's sister.

"As queen I pledge my loyalty to this great kingdom. To defend its people from all enemies and lead it to peace and prosperity. Spirits bless our kingdom." Cora says in a loud voice. Her nerves seemed to have disappeared.

"Spirits bless our kingdom." Everyone repeats after her.

Marius steps forward, kneels in front of the queen and hands her, her scepter. She takes it gracefully.

"Spirits bless our queen" Marius says.

"Spirits bless our queen." Everyone says while bowing. William and I follow suit.

After everyone has had their time congratulating the queen we walk out of the throne room following Darius, Richard, Zedd and Kahlan. I look up to William to see his brows are furrowed like he is worried about something. I squeeze his hand reassuringly and continue to follow them.

"The only way the D'Harans will believe the celthrop is still alive is if there has been another attack." Cora says as we are walking.

"My queen, Captain Flynn and I will slaughter sheep and leave the carcasses at the border. We will spread the words along the trade routes. The D'Harans will believe it is the work of the celthrop." Marius says.

"A few dead sheep will hardly scare my brother. He has more magic and tricks on his side then you could ever imagine. He will see through the sheep act and he will become angry. More people get slaughtered when my brother is angry." I say hoping to not over step my boundaries.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Richard asks.

"Well, I would say plant dead corpses around the border but we seem to be opposed to killing people when it isn't necessary." I reply.

"I may have something that will help those efforts. I can place several of these chimes in the forest that borders D'Hara and cast a spell on them. So the slightest disturbance in the air say from an approaching D'Haran and the chimes will ring out but it won't be any chime they will hear. It will be the awful howls of the celthrop. The ear is more easily frightened than the eye." Zedd adds.

Richard and Cora turn to me to see if I approve.

"It will buy you some time. But not a lot, so think of another plan to follow this one as well." I reply.

Darius turns to Cora she nods her head slightly.

"We will make preparations at once your majesty." Marius replies.

Darius, Richard, Zedd, and William leave to go through with the plan. I leave the room but walk to my bed chamber instead. The pain in my head has gotten worse throughout the day.

I go to lie down when the pain become over-bearing I fall to the ground clutching my head.

"So good to see you are finally bowing down to me, little sister." My brother's voice rings out above me.

I look up to see my brother staring down at me. I glare at him and release my hands from my head. The pain has vanished in his presence, which does not seem like a good thing.

"What do you want? Have you come to finally take me back to the People's Palace? So I can continue to be your slave until my services are no longer necessary to you and I join Father and my mother in the Underworld" I ask him the venom dripping in my voice.

"No I am letting you exercise your freedom of choice but if you keep talking like that I may change my mind" My brother replies in his always arrogant tone.

"Then why are you here?" I ask him.

"News had traveled to some of my general's through a spy here in the castle that King Gregor is dead and so is the celthrop. Soon my men will storm the castle and take over the kingdom of Cadic." My brother tells me.

"What do I have to do with this?" I inquire.

"You will not tell the Seeker and Confessor of my plans. And when the time comes you can either help my men out or be taken by them and brought back home unwillingly. The choice is yours, dearest little sister." Rahl tells me.

The door opens and William walks in by brother disappears from the room.

"Was that?" William asks in disbelief.

I nod and start to cry. Will envelops me in his arms and I spend the rest of the night crying until I finally exhausted myself to sleep. Leaving my problems to tomorrow.

I wake up to being summoned to the throne room. Richard is at the door telling William and I that we are needed there immediately. I get out of the bed and place my hair up upon my head with a few pins and freshen my face from the crying last night. I only hope I am a good actress when the time comes or I know my time in the People's Palace will be short.

William and I head to the throne room to find Cora, Captain Flynn, Richard and Kahlan conversing.

"Another monster?" Cora asks.

"Zedd is on his way to Agdin Reach to find out who Shota cursed." Richard replies.

"What if we don't find this person?" Kahlan questions.

"We prevent them from hurting innocent people." Cora remarks.

"My queen, should I inform Prince Marius?" Captain Flynn asks.

Cora nods her head in response. I am slightly happy about the new celthrop, it may mean that I do not have to lie to either of my brothers or to the man I love. I only hope they do not kill this one like they did the least one.

"Is there something else bothering you, your majesty?" Kahlan asks when she notices Cora fidgeting.

"I was going through my mother's things. I found her diary. I know why she was outside the castle the day she died. She believed he was unfaithful and that at night he would meet a woman. "Cora replies.

"Who?" Kahlan asks.

"The diary does not say. Only that the woman lived near Norwood grove. My mother went there to confront them." Cora replies.

"But the King couldn't have been unfaithful by night he was the celthrop."Richard says.

"but my mother didn't know that. My father had kept it a secret even from her." Cora replies.

"Why would she think that he was unfaithful?" Kahlan asks.

"Someone informed her. The diary doesn't say who only that it was somebody she had trusted." Cora replies.

It was probably the spy Rahl has here. My brother probably told the spy to tell Cora's mother that to create trouble here.

"Whoever it was knew where the King would be at night. "Richard says.

"And sent her to her death" Kahlan says with a grim look on her face.

"There is only one person besides your father who knew the truth about the celthrop. Prince Marius." Richard says.

Marius is my brother's spy then. He probably made some deal with Rahl that if he was able to give Rahl control of Cadic, Marius could act as his ruling King over Cadic. Fool, he will probably die the second my brother takes Cadic. My brother cannot be trusted.

"Marius has the most to gain, an entire kingdom. Maybe he orchestrated the Queen's death at the hand of the celthrop. "Richard says.

"And he knew the King would be so grief stricken over killing his own wife that he would want to die." Kahlan replies.

"So the prince seeks out the Seeker to fulfill his wish." Richard says.

"And if it is the kingdom Marius wants…" Kahlan says.

"Then only one person stands in his way me" Cora says finishing her sentence.

**A/N: So that is it for now. Sorry this episode will not have a lot of meddling from Avery until the end which will be the next chapter or two. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chp.19 **

William and I follow Kahlan, Richard and Cora as they rush out of the throne room. We descend the steps as Captain Flynn reaches us.

"No sign of Prince Marius. My men have searched the castle, he is not here." Captain Flynn informs us.

"When was the last time anyone saw him? " Richard asks.

"When I informed him of the second caltrop." Captain Flynn replies.

"He cannot have gotten far. I'll go find him. Keep the queen safe." Richard replies.

Richard runs off.

"This was your majesty." Captain Flynn says.

We follow Captain Flynn down unfamiliar halls. We descend a flight of stairs when Kahlan asks "Where is the safest place in the castle?"

"I am afraid there is no where safe for you." Captain Flynn replies as he turns around with a crossbow aimed at Kahlan.

"You are part of Marius' plot." Kahlan says.

"Take them" Captain Flynn shouts. "She wears a Rada 'Han he magic cannot harm you."

Kahlan kicks the crossbow out of his hands and fires it at the other soldier. She elbows him in the face. Kahlan ushers Cora out and we follow behind them.

I hear him shout "Stop them" as we are running.

We run into a room and Kahlan bolts the door just as the arrows fly into it. The soldiers are beating against the door. Kahlan is struggling to hold onto it. William goes to help her.

"It won't take them long to break down this door. I'll have to confess one of the guards. But I'll need your help to take off the Rada 'Han." Kahlan says as she pulls out the keys.

Cora begins to double over in pain.

"Cora! Cora!" Kahlan shouts.

"Let me confess them, Kahlan." I tell her.

"No you will pass out if you do so." William says.

"There is not enough time to take the Rada 'Han off of Kahlan. I will do it." I reply.

The room grows dark as the sun has set. I turn around to see the caltrop where Cora was standing. Kahlan looks at it with fear.

"Kahlan open the door!" I shout at her.

Kahlan opens the door and Captain Flynn and his soldiers come running in. they come face to face with the caltrop. Kahlan begins to run; I grab Will's hand and follow her. She stops a man.

"Wait, we need to get everyone out of the castle. Take them to the caves until you get word that it is safe to return." Kahlan tells him.

"Right away." The man replies.

Kahlan takes off the Rada 'Han as footsteps approach from the distance.

"What is happening?" Richard asks with Marius in tow.

"Cora is the caltrop." Kahlan tells Richard. "She is lose inside the castle. We are getting everyone out but we have to stop the beast without hurting Cora."

"Maybe we can use the Rada 'Han to suppress the curse and bring the queen back." Richard says.

"But it didn't work on the King." Kahlan replies.

That is because Marius has some serious explaining to do.

"And why was that?" Richard asks turning to Marius.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Marius replies.

Kahlan seizes his throat and confesses him. Maybe now he will tell the truth about what he really did with King Gregor and the Rada 'Han

"You were in charge of locking King Gregor in the Rada 'Han."Kahlan says.

"Yes, but each night I laced his meal with a sleeping potion. Once he was asleep I unlocked the Rada 'Han unleashing the caltrop. "Marius replies.

"So all we have to do is get this thing around the beast's neck." Richard says.

"I think Marius can help with that." Kahlan replies.

"How may I serve you?" Marius asks.

"You are going to be the bait." Kahlan replies.

Richard and William grab the torches off of the wall and we all follow Kahlan. Richard hands Marius his torches and Marius begins to walk down the hall. The caltrop appears and knocks Marius to the ground. Kahlan screams and William flashes his torch around. Richard jumps onto its back and locks the Rada 'Han into place around its neck. The beast struggles and flees backs. We all look at each other. Kahlan picks up the torch Marius had dropped and begins to walk towards where the beast fled. Richard, William and I follow her slowly. Kahlan turns the corner to find Cora crying, she hands Richard the torch.

"It's alright. It's okay. Here" Kahlan says as she hugs Cora.

We have bigger things to be worrying about right now. Like how D'Haran soldiers are close to storming the castle because of that pompous ass Marius. I will not go back to imprisonment in the brothers' palace because they cannot get their priorities straight.

"I don't understand. If I am the monster then why did Marius sneak out of the castle before sunset?" Cora asks.

"I was on my way to warn the D'Harans that the caltrop was still alive." Marius replies.

"You murdered my mother and father. All so you could kneel before Rahl." Cora says while standing up.

"In exchange for swearing my allegiance to Darken Rahl, the D'Haran promised to leave me on the throne." Marius replies.

"You would have been dead within the week. My brother does not leave anyone on thrones unless they are his trusted generals." I reply.

"But you weren't able to deliver your message to the D'Harans. " Richard says.

"So they think the caltrop is dead?" Kahlan asks.

"Yes they are planning to invade Cadic. They will be here soon." Marius replies.

"Let them come. I will remove the Rada 'Han and the caltrop will slaughter every last one." Cora says overly confident.

"It's too late." Richard replies as we all watch the sun peek out over the clouds.

"I hope someone has a good plan because the future looks grim and I refuse to be taken back to my brother." I say.

Richard, Kahlan, Marius, William, Cora and I stand ready and armed in the throne room of the palace. This is it the moment of truth. The outcomes are fuzzy in my head, some I end up with my brother the others I stay with Richard. I only hope the latter comes true. I would rather run myself through then have to go back to _him. _

The shouts become louder as the soldiers come closer to the throne room's door. I grip the dagger in my hand tighter and pray that the odds will be in our favor. The soldiers finally make it through the doors and all hell breaks loose. Everyone is fighting the soldiers and chaos erupts. I pay only attention to make sure my life is still mine; that's means not dying or being taken forcefully.

We begin to defeat soldiers and their number dwindle in the throne room but as those soldiers die more pour through the doors to take their place. Men with crossbows come in the room and shoot down Marius. We all freeze as the crossbows are pointed to us as well. One of Rahl's general walks through the doors. I do not recognize him so hopefully I am unknown to him as well.

"It's over, Seeker. There is no escape." The general says.

Two men grab Cora off of the throne and two men grab me as well. I try to resist but one places his sword against my neck. William is about to start to fight again and I just shake my head at him. I do not want him to die trying to save me. He drops his sword and looks defeated.

"Now, Rahl said you would put up more up a fight than that, Avery. But there is a price on you pretty little neck so we wouldn't want you to come back damaged now would we?" the general says.

The general moves to sit on the throne. I am still struggling against the soldiers as I feel blood drop down my dress. The sword has drawn blood. I stop struggling as to stop the sword from cutting any deeper.

"Bring the Seeker to me." the general says.

The soldiers holding Richard take him towards the general.

"You won't kill me. Rahl wants me alive." Richard says in a cocky tone. Oh, I hope he does not pay for that later.

"True, but he didn't say in how many pieces." The general replies.

Two soldiers place a table between Richard and the general. He is planning to cut his hands off.

"No, my brother wants him in all together and alive. You will die if you bring him back dead." I pipe out in a croaking voice because the sword is squeezing against my throat.

"You ran away from Master Rahl, you are probably trying to save the Seeker." The general replies.

"Suit yourself, it will be your funeral." I reply.

The sword gets pressed deeper against my throat and I can feel more blood coming out. I begin to cough. I look over to William who has a murderously look in his eyes. Please do not do anything stupid.

"You'll find it difficult to escape without your hands." The general tells Richard.

The soldiers bring him forward and place his hands on the table. They lock them into place on the table. Another soldier comes over with a sword. I look to Kahlan who is struggling to keep calm. She looks as if she is about to go into the Con Darr. It suddenly becomes dark within the throne room. The soldier moves his sword and the general stands up to star out the window.

"What witchery is this?" The general asks.

Cora unlocks the Rada 'Han and begins to breathe heavily as she turns into the beast. Richard releases his hand and he and Kahlan begin to fight. William breaks free as well and follows suit. I am at a disadvantage as if I try to move at all the sword will slice through my throat further and the blood loss would surely render not help everyone.

Cora attacks the general as the beast. The beast begins to attach the soldiers and William helps me to escape. We follow Richard and Kahlan out of the throne room and behind the doorway.

The sun peeks back out through the window and Cora is herself again. We walk back into the throne and look at the damage that has been done.

"The D'Harans won't stop running until they reach the People's place. Once the stories spread of the caltrop terrorizing the kingdom, they will think twice about invading again." Richard says.

"What happens when my people learn the truth about the caltrop?" Cora asks.

"Maybe they don't need to know." Kahlan says then picks up the Rada 'Han off of the floor. She hands it to Cora. "You can wear the Rada 'Han at night to suppress the curse."

"Don't you need it?" Cora asks Kahlan.

"No, my power is a part of who I am. I tried to deny it but I only put people in danger. I need to embrace it, learn to control it." Kahlan replies.

"I think I have to do the same. My father was too ashamed to tell the people the truth about himself and look what cost him. If he told my mother he was the caltrop she never would have left the castle that night. They both would be alive. Nothing good can come from hiding who I am." Cora says then smiles at Kahlan. They embrace in a hug.

William turns and looks at my throat. He rips off a piece of his tunic and places it over my throat.

"Never tell me not to defend you again. We are in this together. Yu do not have to fend for yourself anymore. I am here to help and I love you. It kills me to see you hurt." William says scolding.

I just smile and nod. I embrace him in a hug while Richard and Kahlan are talking to Cora. Richard comes over to William and me. I let go of William and turn towards him.

"How is your throat?" He asks me.

"It hurts but I will manage. A little pain has never stopped me before." I reply with a light smile.

"Thank you for trying to reason with the general. Even though it did not work." Richard says.

"You took me in knowing who I was. It was the least I could do." I reply.

We all freshen up some before heading off. I dress my neck and change dresses. William and I meet Kahlan and Richard at the stables. We each take a horse and begin our trek out of Cadic. We have been walking for about an hour in silence until Richard breaks it.

"What is wrong?" Richard asks Kahlan.

"When the D'Harans had you I tried to bring on the Con Darr but I couldn't. Even when I need it most." Kahlan replies.

"You told me it took your whole entire life to learn to control your confessor powers, give it time." Richard says.

"Trust me; it is not something you want to be able to do willingly anyways. It takes a lot of time to control and is very painful at times." I add.

We begin to hear footsteps in the distance and all look up. I see the old wizard riding towards us.

"Zedd." Richard says.

"We have to hurry." Zedd tells us.

"What is it?" Kahlan asks.

"Shota showed me a vision. There is another book of counted shadows. Long ago in secret, an ancient monk transcribed a copy of the book." Zedd replies.

"If we can get our hands on it than we can defeat Rahl." Richard remarks.

"Did Shota's vision show you where it is?" Kahlan asks.

Zedd nods his head. "But there is more to her vision, soon Rahl will learn about the books whereabouts and he will soon send men there it retrieve it. The only question is can we get there first. "

**A/N: I hate how much dialogue this chapter has and no plot. I am so sorry about this but Avery does not meddle a lot in this episode she is just trying to keep herself alive. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chp.20**

We begin to make our journey to the library in Breamount. The journey will take three days journey. After traveling all afternoon, our group makes camp for the night. Richard begins to make a fire. William and I settle a bit away from Kahlan, Zedd and Richard.

The camp site begins to become distant as the walls of my brother's palace become more visible. I have never been pulled into one of my visions as strong I have with this one.

_My brother enters in the room with two Mord Sith flanking him._

"_The Book of Counted Shadows, it was destroyed by the Seeker." My brother tells the old man._

"_Ah, the original was destroyed. But as I am sure, My lord, knows there are rumors that copies were made." The old man replies._

"_And you believe them? This woman from Breamount, this librarian, is on the verge of finding one of them." My brother replies intrigued._

"_I have been watching her for some time my lord. She has uncovered a series of clues suggesting that one of the copies is hidden somewhere in the library. She has deciphered all of the clues say for the final one. Once that is solved the books final location will be revealed. "The old man replies._

"_This woman may be useful. Perhaps we should invite her to have an audience with Lord Rahl. "One of my brother's generals suggests._

"_I doubt her sympathies lie with us. Her husband was a scholar, a misguided dissident; he was looking for ancient writings that would undermine the legitimacy or your rule, my lord. You will be pleased to hear that this traitor perished at the hand of a D'Haran sword. "The old man says._

"_Long has the book of counted shadows eluded me as have the secrets of power contained within its pages. Do we have troops in the region?" My brother asks his general. _

"_Yes, my lord." The general replies._

"_Order them to secure the library and find this woman. " My brother says as he continues down the hall._

"_The book will be brought to you right away." The general tell my brother._

"_No, this book can be trusted to no one. I leave for the library at once." My brother replies._

The palace walls begin to fade as the voice around me come back into the picture.

"What is happening to her?" Richard asks.

"I believe she is having a vision." Zedd replies.

"I have never seen her eyes glaze over like that. She usually sees quick glimpses and you can barely tell that she is seeing them." William replies.

My eyes begin to focus on the area around me. I am no sitting on a log with William sitting protectively next to me. Richard, Kahlan and Zedd are all staring at me curious. But all I can think about is my brother and the fact that a vision over took me so strongly. Is my gift advancing? Or is this a part of the deal I made? A voice rings out in my head that answers my question, _you're welcome_.

The Rahl crescent on my neck begins to burn. He is looking for me again or my brother is looking for me because he knows I am with the Seeker.

"What happened?" William asks me.

"I was pulled in a vision. I know it has never happened before and I do not know why it is happening now." I reply.

"Your visions and the ability to confess people without touching them. Yours gifts are expanding. Does it have anything to do with the head pains you have been having?" William asks me.

"I do not know." I reply sullenly.

"You can confess people without touching them?" Kahlan asks me curious.

"It is not confession truly. It is like I am persuading them to do a single act. Their mind is still their own." I reply.

"Has anyone been able to do that before?" Kahlan asks Zedd.

"She is descended from a Confessor and the Rahl line. She is an anomaly, anything can happen with her." Zedd replies giving me an odd look. I shake it off.

"What did you see?" Richard asks me curious.

"My brother knows about the copy of The Book of Counted shadows. He is sending troops to secure the library and he is traveling there to get the book himself." I reply.

"This is good news. We can get the book and I can finally kill Rahl." Richard says with a smile.

"I would not advise that. If he is traveling there to get the book. There will be Dragon Core and Mord Sith there. You would not have the upper hand." And I do not think my brother can die, I add in my head.

"It is a chance and I plan on taking it." Richard says.

**A/N: Short filler chapter, sorry. Hopefully will be able to update soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chp.21**

Even though I try to persuade Richard against his plan, he is dead set on getting the book and killing my brother on this trip. I sigh hoping that fate is on his side. We begin to pack the camp up and the horses so we can reach the library before my brother. The journey takes about a day because we were well on our way before I had my vision.

We reach the library and I take a settling breathe. I hope this goes in our favor. All I ask is for us to be unscathed by the end and for me to be safe with William. I hope my brother does not try to take me back. I follow William to the library doors and we are the last of our group to walk through the doors.

I step forward through the grand wooden doors. The library is magnificent with tall ceilings and glass windows. There are people writing in front of us and a man steps forward.

"Welcome to the great library of Brimont. Our doors are open to disciples of learning of all ages. "The man tells us. He is dressed plainly in lightly colored robes.

"A friend told us we could find a particular volume in your collection." Zedd tells the man.

Richard and Kahlan move to his sides while William and I stay behind. I try to hide my face as best as possible. I do not need to add attention to myself or our group right now.

"I am nearly the gatekeeper. Perhaps if you told me the title of the book I could direct you to the proper area." The man replies.

"I am not sure you would have heard of it. It is a very rare and old volume." Zedd tells the man.

"You should speak to our librarian but she is not here today." The man replies.

Kahlan steps up towards the man. "Do you mind if we look around on our own?" she asks the man.

I follow Zedd, Kahlan and Richard as they begin to walk around the library. Behind the writing desks, there are many shelves filled with scrolls and books. If we try to search for the book ourselves we may be in the library for a while. Zedd, Kahlan and Richard stop in an aisle and look up.

"We may need the librarian after all." Zedd comments.

We wander around for a while until we reach the front door again. Zedd pulls aside the man who greeted us earlier.

"Can you tell use when your librarian is expected back?" Zedd asks.

"That is difficult to say." The man replies while looking around.

"The amulet of Caren. You are a member of the brotherhood." Zedd remarks to the man.

"What do you know of the brotherhood?" The man asks Zedd in shock.

"Only that they served my people in Aydindril for generations." Zedd replies.

"You are a wizard?" the man replies still in shock.

"Of the first order." Kahlan says reassuringly.

The man bows his face still showing the surprise of the news. "Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, I am deeply honored."

"This is Kahlan Amnell, the mother confessor, Richard Cypher, the Seeker of Truth, along with William and Avery who we rescued from a D'Haran camp." Zedd informs the man.

Thank you, Zedd, for keeping our cover. I still do not trust him though. The look he gave me early when I was talking about my gifts still plagues my mind. Does he know of the deal I made? Does he know that Richard is my brother as well? Wizards know so much and are tricky people. I cannot tell what the old man knows and does not know. But I do know that I cannot trust him but I need to make him trust me.

"I am your humble servant." The man replies aghast. He is having a hard time finding words to reply to Zedd. "Our librarian, Lydia, has not been here for many days. She has been having trouble at home. She is a widow with a young son. The boy has always been something of a rap scallion. But lately is has been getting worse. She lost her husband and now the boy has gone missing."

We thank the man and leave the library. We walk into town and follow the man directions to Lydia's house. It is not far from the town center. Zedd knocks on the door and Richard and Kahlan follow down the stairs to the door. William and I stay behind them keeping lookout.

"Are you Lydia?" Zedd asks when a woman opens the door. She is taller than me with dark brown hair. She is wearing a light pink dress and looks young to be a mother and a widow. But during this war many wives are becoming widows.

"Do you have news of my son? Is that why you've come?" The woman asks in response.

"We are here about something else a matter of grave importance." Kahlan says.

Lydia hesitantly opens her door and lets our group in. we follow her into the living room where she gestures to some chairs. Kahlan sits down and begins to explain to Lydia our situation.

"I do not understand how did you know I was looking for the Book of Counted Shadows." Lydia says interrupting Kahlan.

"A witch named Shota had a vision that you would find the book and the Darken Rahl would discover your discovery. Our friend, Avery, is gifted as well. She had a vision confirming that Darken Rahl know about your discovery. He is on his way here to get the book himself." Kahlan tells Lydia in a calm voice.

"So if this witch told you about the book. Who is supposed to tell Darken Rahl about the book?" Lydia asks.

"Who else knows you have been looking for it?" Richard asks.

"No one…. There is a scholar at the library. He has been asking a lot of questions about my work lately." Lydia replies.

"Is he old? With sort of long hair and wears a green robe?" I ask her.

She nods in response. "Then that is the man in my vision who was telling my… I mean Darken Rahl about you." I tell them.

Richard and Zedd glare at me. I know I almost let it slip that Darken Rahl is my brother.

"What matters now is finding the book before Rahl does and getting you far away from here." Zedd tells Lydia.

"I will do anything to help the Seeker. But I cannot go anywhere without Aidan." Lydia replies.

"Your son?" Richard asks her.

Lydia nods. "He has not come home in three days. It is my fault. Ever since my husband died I have been trying to finish his work; solve the final riddle, find the book. I have become so obsessed; I left my son alone just when he needed me the most."

Richard walks over to Lydia and lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll find your son. You have my word."

"A friend saw him on the street near the town center. I have been down there every day but those merchants, they are thugs. They won't even talk to me." Lydia replies.

"They will talk to the Seeker." Zedd tells her.

"I know how hard this is for you. But we need you to take us to the library." Kahlan says to Lydia.

"Perhaps Kahlan, Avery and I can help you decipher this final riddle." Zedd says.

Lydia pauses and thinks for a moment. She stares up at Richard.

"I'll get my shawl." Lydia replies.

Lydia walks into her kitchen as Richard turns around to face Zedd and Kahlan.

"As soon as you find the boy, you should meet us in the library." Kahlan says.

Williams squeezes my hand and kisses me on the cheek. He goes over to Richard to help find Lydia's son. Richard picks up a frame on the table.

"Lydia, is this Aidan?" Richard asks turning around. "Lydia?"

There is no one in the kitchen. Lydia was there one moment and gone the next.

"Where did she go?" Kahlan asks while standing up.

Richard begins to walk around the house and William follows suit. I get up and begin to search the living room and kitchen. Zedd is behind me examining the kitchen as well.

"No tracks. She did not leave on foot." Richard tells us as he comes back inside.

"There is obviously magic at work here. " Zedd says.

"This could be Rahl's work. We know he wants the book. He could have used some sort of spell to abduct Lydia. Take her to the library." Kahlan says.

"I would have seen the decision, though. My brother does not have the ability to do that sort of thing that I know of." I reply.

"You, Avery and Zedd should head back to the library anyway. William and I will head into to town. I promised Lydia that I would find her son." Richard tells everyone.

"Richard, our mission is to find the book." Kahlan tell Richard.

"Aidan is missing and so is she. Somehow I think there is a connection." Richard replies and leaves with the portrait of Aidan. William follows behind him.

"Far be it for us to question the instinct of the Seeker." Zedd states.

I follow Zedd and Kahlan out of Lydia's house and we begin the trek back to the library.

**A/N: Sorry, this is not up to par with other chapters. I had little time to update and I really wanted to update this story. Hope you enjoyed it and as always I would love to hear you thoughts/comments or concerns so please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chp.22**

I follow Zedd and Kahlan across town to the library. The hills blur around me as I see the Dragon Core storm the library forcing the man we talked to earlier out of the library and back towards the town.

"Avery, what is it that you see?" Zedd asks me.

"The Dragon Core is already at the library and they are looking for Lydia as well. My brother will be at the library soon." I reply as the hills, Kahlan and Zedd appear back before me.

"Well then we must hurry up." Zedd replies as he quickens his pace.

I follow suit to keep up with them. I only hope we do not see my brother. I cannot go back there, I will not. I have seen what it is like on the outside and I cannot go back to being his prisoner not when I just got William back.

After a few moments I hear voices up ahead. It seems like we have crossed path with the Dragon Core on their search for Lydia.

"I cannot walk any faster." I hear the man say up ahead.

"Do you want to die here?" A soldier replies to him.

Zedd steps out from the trees and blasts the soldiers. The man from the library falls to the ground. Kahlan pulls out the knives from her boots as two of the soldiers charge at her. She takes them down easily.

"Are you alright?" Kahlan asks the man after he gets up off of the ground.

"Thank the spirits you found me." The man replies.

"We were on our way to see you." Zedd tells the man.

"The D'Harans have taken the library." The man tells us.

"We know. Avery, here, has a gift." Zedd replies.

"Do they have Lydia?" Kahlan asks the man.

"No, they were forcing me to take them to her." The man replies.

"Do you know where Lydia kept any of the books she was working on?" Zedd asks the man.

"Locked in a cabinet in the south reading room." The man tells Zedd.

"I'll slip into the library and get Lydia's papers. You three find Richard and William and tell him what has happened." Zedd says.

"They've sealed the building. You will never make it past the gates." The man comments.

"Oh, I'll be able to get in." Zedd says with a sly smile. He mutters words in a foreign tongue then disappears from sight.

I follow Kahlan and the man quickly back to town to find Richard. I only hope that William ahs not run into anyone from the Dragon Core. I would not see him again if anyone recognized him. My brother would have Will's head if he knew that I had found him.

We make it to town and we start walking toward the town center.

"Richard!" Kahlan says when she spots him.

"Kahlan, why are you here?" Richard asks confused.

Kahlan looks around. "There has been a complication. Any luck finding the boy?" Kahlan asks him.

"The men saw him in a workshop a few streets from here. I am headed there now." Richard replies.

I stare up at Will who looks blankly back at me. I grab his hand and follow Richard and Kahlan through the town. Something is up with William; I can see it on his face. But now is not the most appropriate time to ask him. When we are alone and it is less hectic, I am going to ask him what is wrong.

We walk down the stairs when we reach the painters workshop. I look around to see very few paintings on the wall. I am starting to question the so called painter that is before us.

"Seeker, I was coming to find you." The painter says when he sees Richard. "Just a moment."

"We're looking for a boy." Richard tells the painter.

"There" the painter says while stepping away from his canvas. He completely ignored what Richard said to him.

An odd noise comes from outside. Richard and Kahlan rush out to see what is happening. Richard and Kahlan comes rushing back inside and walk over to look at the painter's canvas.

"An enchanted painting." Kahlan comments.

"So Lydia and Aiden are inside the painting?" Richard questions the painters.

"Yes, exactly. Lydia told me you needed a book from the library. But I couldn't take her and Aiden out of the painting. They would be in danger from those men." The painter says.

"So instead of bringing Lydia to the library. You brought the library to Lydia." Kahlan says slightly confused.

"Not just the library but everything in it." The painter says with a smile.

Does no one realize that Lydia has not clue that there Dragon core in the library. So she will just waltz in and be taken by the soldiers and forced to show them where the book is and we can do nothing about it.

"All of the people. All of the books. Amazing, isn't it?" The painter asks.

I can see the realization spread across Richard's face as he realizes that Lydia is in danger. I just hope my brother is not at the library yet. Wait, if he is then he is stuck in this painting. And he is much more vulnerable. I could set the painting on fire and my brother would be no more. I could be with Will and all my problems would be solved by one little action. If only I could know for sure if he was in the library or not. It is one thing to kill people if it means my boater goes with them; it is another thing just to kill them in cold blooded murder.

"Zedd was in the library with the D'Haran patrol." Kahlan tells the painter.

"D'Harans?" The painter asks.

"Yes, a possibly Lord Rahl would was traveling to the library for the book. Lydia is going to walk into the library thinking it is a safe haven and be taken by the Dragon Core. I hope you realize what you have done." I tell the painter.

"Do not mind her. She should be grateful that we saved her. Zedd is a wizard he should be able to handle a few D'Harans." Richard reassures the painter.

"No, you don't understand. A wizard's powers are useless inside of my painting. The only thing that works in there is mine." The painter tells them.

Well, isn't that great.

**A/N: Sorry, I have not updated. My first semester of college took its toll on me. I hope you liked the update. I'm sorry it is so short. It is all I had time for. **


End file.
